Face Off
by timcanpy's pen
Summary: Allen was running away from Apocryphos when he unluckily met that evil fat guy Noah named Millennium Earl. But...something isn't right when his comrades came to his aid. They saw a man inside the Earl's smiling face. The man looked insane and...crying?...[Sequel: Dandelion Memories]
1. Prologue Searching for Allen – 'D'

**Timcanpy: Hiya! My pen is spilling it out of my imaginations. Well, this is how I view the -Man after the Chapter 218 which was not followed by the next chapter because according to the news I received, the author, Katsura Hoshino, is not feeling well. I hope Katsura Hoshino-sensei gets well soon to resume -Man. I already miss watching and reading DGM. I can't help it to think of the next scene so I made a fanfiction and I hope you will like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

** -Man by Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Prologue [Searching for Allen – 'D']**

Allen was running away from Apocryphos when he unluckily met that evil fat guy Noah named Millennium Earl. The Earl went insane blowing a balloon that turned him so huge then a cracked was made splitting his face into two showing his human face behind the mask. He kept on calling Allen as Nea while fighting him. Allen can't fight with his current situation. His whole left arm turned into white feather strands because of the presence of Apocryphos around the town. Johnny came to save him but was thrown away then memories of past came flashing through him.

_**What *hearts* !?**_

_**My consciousness is…**_

_Angry eyes which belongs to Road appeared. She held the unconscious Mana's head tight as she glared to the man in front of them. Nea. Then it shifted to another scene. A scene where Mana stood on wheat fields. He saw the Earl standing in front of his lifeless mother who laid her back to the tree. "__**Mo…Mother?"**_

_The Earl turned his ever smiling face to see him. __**"Now everything's gone back to the way it was… *hearts*" **__a tear fell from Mana's left eye. __**"Mana D. Campbell, it's all your fault *hearts*."**__**"You brought on this tragedy *hearts*!"**_

Nea overtook Allen's body. He was laying on the ground stunned by what he saw. "Mana." *stings* *ow* he screamed as he struggled to balance himself up. "Shit…What was that just now…?! Like a flashback…." He said in a soft voice. "Mother…" he said low and soft and then a picture of Mana appeared. "…" "Mana…!"

Nea, still kneeling on the ground, remained stunned and shocked when the Earl's shadow appeared on his back. "You're…that's right…you're…Ma…"Mana" I remember now, "Mana". Mana. Mana. Mana. Mana. Mana. Mana. "Mana" is the cause of everything!"

* * *

**Timcanpy: And that was it!**

**Kanda: *glares***

**Timcanpy: *shivers and flew to Allen's head* scary~~**

**Johnny: It's only a summary, Tim.**

**Timcanpy: I know. I know. Don't worry next chapter is coming up next.**

**Allen: Really!? what will happen next, Tim?**

**Timcanpy: I don't know.**

**Kanda: What!?**

**Timcanpy: W-well...you see! I'm still thinking of the scene.**

**Adam: Make it sure you make it better, Tim~ *hearts* !**

**Timcanpy: Hai...**

**Chorus: See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Allen's Father

**Timcanpy: Hello readers! We're back!**

**Allen: Hey, Tim. Did you see Jerry? I'm hungry. *growls***

**Kanda: Tch. Shut that stupid stomach MOYASHI.**

**Allen: I will if you gimme food BaKanda. I didn't eat yet since the last chapter, yah know!**

**Lenalee: What's with that accent, Allen-kun?**

**Timcanpy: He's reversing back into Red!**

**Komui: Stop it now. Readers wants to read already~**

**Chorus: Hai~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Allen's Father**

General Tiedoll, together with Reever, and other scientists found Kanda on an alley. They discovered the exact location of Allen Walker so they trailed off. Kanda has no choice but to follow them.

"Tch." He cursed as he stood and picked up the black thing scattered on the ground.

"Hm?" Reever noticed when he grabbed something. "What's that black thing you picked? Charcoal?"

Kanda glares on him that made Reever shivered. "It's Timcanpy."

"Timcanpy? What happened to him?" General Tiedoll asked in curiosity.

"He died." Kanda simply answered him as if he don't care. He gritted his teeth when he remembered what had happened. Everyone was looking at him waiting for an explanation why would Tim die since he has the regenerative ability.

"I have no time to answer that looks. Moyashi is in danger we have to find him."

* * *

"Hii! We caught the grim reaper!" Jasdero rejoiced pointing his gun on David's head. They caught the Apocryphos, trapped inside the cabin made of metal. **[remember the one that they used against Crowly during their fight inside the ark? That was it.]**

"Keh! He has guts to show his wings to the crowd! Let's go show this to Earl!" David exclaimed pointing his gun on Jasdero's head. The cabin receded back the ground and they went off to see the Earl. _This isn't good. Damn! Where is Walker!?_ Link thought cursing. He was hiding on an alley wearing a hood to cover his face. He knew that that innocence knew that he was alive.

* * *

"Ne~a *hearts* !" the Earl called him while he kept on attacking and still crying insane. While Nea, who managed to resurfaced Allen, struggled to dadge every attack the Earl gave him. "Allen!" Johnny shouted his name when he regained his consciousness. He lifted himself up trying to balance on the now irregular ground. _Damn! Mana… _Nea thought cursing his opponent.

"Nea… don't you remember me *hearts* ?" he asked bending down to his level only to punched by Nea on his face. "Dammit! Mana!" the Earl flew across. His huge body which was made of balloon burst which produced dust that resurfaced the area. At the same time, General Tiedoll, Kanda, Reever, and the others came and witnessed the scene that had occurred. In front of them was Johnny who stood still.

"Did I heard him right?" He asked only to receive nothing from them. "Did Allen called him Mana?" once again he asked but no one managed to answer him because they too were stunned.

"Hey! E~arl~!" someone shouted from above. All of them except Nea and Earl followed that voice. Up the ruined building they saw the Noah of bonds, Jasdevi the twins.

"This is not good." Reever cursed "The Noahs are here." He shifted his gazed from the twins to Allen. "Allen! Let's go! You're not safe here!"

"Shut up!" He replied.

_Hey, it's rare to hear him raise his voice_ Reever thought unbelievingly.

"Nea…*hearts*" the dust dispersed which revealed the human form of the Earl. They can now see him clearly.**[he wears pajamas!]**

"Earl!?" they exclaimed in unison except Kanda, Nea/Allen, and the twins.

The Earl lunged forward do fast that he can barely see by naked eyes. All that they saw next was that he already choked Allen's body.**[they don't know that it was Nea who controlled Allen's body.]** Kanda activated his Mugen and lunged forward but was block by the twins. They fired blue bullet that turned into ice but Kanda managed to jumped backwards before it could hit him.

"Don't come any closer exorcist!" Jasdevi commanded pointing their guns to each other's head. Before Nea run out of air, Jasdevi took the Earl's both arms grabbing him when a door appeared behind and they jumped in. "Nea!" The Earl shouted his name extending his right arm. "Mana!" he stood up and chased them but was too late. The door disappeared already as if it wasn't there before.

Allen's comrades remained standing in silence absorbing every detail that they witnessed right before their eyes.

Nea kneeled down to where the door was before. He bent until his forehead reached the ground. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and punched the ground repeatedly until his right hand turned red and blood came out of the newly open wound as he cursed. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMN- IT! MANA!"

"Allen." Johnny said softly not audible enough for them to hear. "Hey, is the Earl's real name Mana?" he asked as he turned to face them.

"No." Reever answered in a cold voice. He bowed his head covering his eyes by shadow before he continued "Mana is…Mana is Allen Walker's father. Everyone was shocked that their jaws dropped before they exclaim in unison except Kanda who remained silent "WHAAT!?"

Nea stood up. "Hey." Kanda called him from behind. "Moya-" but before he could finish his line Allen's body dropped to the ground. "Hey! Damn it moyashi! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly but we all know that he will never admit it. NEVER. He run unto Allen's body. He held the boy's head and placed it to his lap. The others followed.

"Hey! Wake up!" he shook the boy but nothing happened.

"Kanda!" Komui called from the golem that hanged around. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Komui. We can hear you. This is Reever."

"Good. What happened there?"

"Uhmm…we already found Allen but he was severely beaten up by the Earl."

"WHAT!? The Earl!?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You better bring him here immediately."

* * *

**Allen: Woah. That was…**

**Adam: Hey, I'm wearing my pajamas! Gosh!**

**Timcanpy: It's your fault. You didn't wake up early before we start.**

**Road: Yes! I have to jump on you before you wake. *pouts***

**Timcanpy: That was it for today! Hope you like it!**

**Allen/Adam/Road: Reviews please~! *hearts***


	3. Chapter 2: The Visit

**Timcanpy: Look who's here! THE READERS!**

**Allen: Hey…Tim…I'm…*faints***

**Lenalee: A-Allen-kun!**

**Timcanpy: Oh. He really is hungry.**

***everyone's stomach growls***

**Levellier: Want some cake?**

**Allen: YES!**

**Timcanpy: Wow. He's exceptional. Well, start reading guys while we eat here! Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN – MAN**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Visit**

"So…" Komui began. "You mean…you saw his real face? And Allen called him Mana?" he asked. General Tiedoll and Levellier sat on the couch. Kanda was standing beside the door leaning his back on the wall. Lenalee was on his brother's side she gave him his coffee and Reever and Johnny was on the opposite side also standing.

Kanda explained why his golem turned off and why was he separated from them. But he lied when he reasoned that his golem was snatched by the thief. Then Johnny told them the whole situation they were in.

"But how?" Lenalee asked in a monotone voice. "He said that he made a contract with the Earl and made his father into Akuma, right? Nii-san?" she added but Komui hesitated to answer. He saw Allen's life before and after Mana died so why?

Levellier noticed Komui's facial expression. He hesitated to answer and was spaced out so he spoke to them. "Maybe because he was a Noah after all."

"B-but…the curse…?" Johnny stammered not wanting to hear what would Levellier will say next.

"The curse? Maybe he was cursed by the Earl or MANA because of his innocence. He was abandoned by his parents before because of his supposed deformed arm, am I right?"

"No, Levellier." Komui finally snapped defending Allen's side. "I saw his life before and after Mana's death. Tim showed it to me when he first came here." And with that the room came in silence…

"How about we visit him at infirmary? Maybe we could ask him?" General Tiedoll offered as he broke the silence. He then stood up and went to Kanda. He tapped on his shoulder . "Come son. Let's visit him!" he smiled.

Kanda opened his left eye and glared to him. "Hands off. I'm not your son!"

So one by one exited the room and went to see Allen.

* * *

The infirmary's door opened and they all went inside. They saw that Allen was already awake. He was sitting resting his back on pillow. "Allen!" Johnny exclaimed. He was glad to see him again but then he noticed something was wrong with Allen. He just sat there face down emotionless but tears continued to flow like an open faucet from his lifeless stormy gray eyes.

"Allen?" he bent down to see his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Lenalee asked coldly.

"I don't know."

"Hey! Moyashi." Kanda teased but no respond from the boy.

"Allen? Are you hurt?" Komui asked him.

Lenalee bent down putting her both hands on the sides to support her. After a few seconds of silence Allen lifted his head and gazed on the face in front of him. His eyes widened and choked her.

"Allen!" they screamed in unison. They stepped backward instinctively. Kanda and General Tiedoll forwarded to save her but were too late because Allen threw her across the room. She hit her back on the wall and fell on the ground. "Lenalee!" her brother screamed in horror and went to help her stand.

"You." Kanda said while pointing his Mugen on Allen's neck. He glared maliciously.

"You're not Moyashi."

"Heh." Allen/Nea grinned. "Then I'll say this to you…" he lifted his head so Kanda and the rest can see his face clearly. They were stunned to see his face in a sadistic manner. Then he tilted his head to his right and pointed his index finger to Lenalee. "That girl…" he said. "She is not what you think SHE is."

He confused them with his statement. "What do you mean, 14TH?" Levellier asked mad.

"hehe…She is a…NOAH…"

"14th" the Noah addressed him. Komui remained stunned as she walked towards the 14th and transformed into her Noah form. Johnny and Reever instinctively step outside the scene.

"Section Chief Reever! Call an emergency! ASAP!" Komui commanded gesturing his hand to go.

"No need for that. I just came here to visit the traitor. If you attack me, I will destroy this place."

So they didn't moved from their spots.

"Oh. My apologies for what I have done to you. You didn't warn me before hand that you will visit me, did you?"

The 14th bowed his head and apologized sarcastically. The Noah of Lust gave him a locket.

"Take that. She said she misses you and wants to see you soon.

"Thank you.£ the 14th smiled as he took the locket from her. "Please tell here I'm coming to see her but now is not the time."

And with that she departed but then stopped when she reached the door. "She's in cafeteria with that vampire." She said and the transformed in her cat form and gone.

* * *

**Lulubell: Do I have to be thrown off and hit my back?**

**Allen: Sorry about that.**

**Neah: Hey! My Timcanpy. I want to appear in the next chapter with my body. Not with Allen acting like me.**

**Timcanpy: Uhmm…I'm going to think about that, Master!**

**Lulubell: See you next chapter. *meow***


	4. Chapter 3: Interrogation

**Lavi: Hey! Tim. When will I appear on scene!? *cries comically***

**Timcanpy: I don't know. Sorry~**

**Lenalee: Did you see Allen, Tim?**

**Timcanpy: Nope. But I know where he is.**

**Lenalee: Where?**

**Timcanpy: He's in the cafeteria.**

**Lavi: What!? Why didn't he invite me to eat!? *dash off***

**Lenalee: Oh. So, Chapter 3 starts now!**

**Timcanpy: Have fun reading guys!**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN – MAN**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interrogation**

_What's this!? Why is this stupid girly samurai hangs around with me whenever I go? Even this filthy human with weird eye glasses. Oh damn I forgot. This zapping handcuff still on my wrist! Shit! Now I can't escape! I already have an innocence attached to my body and now I'm surrounded with so many of them! Geez…_

"You're spacing out, moyashi." Kanda, who stood in the door, teased him. Apparently they were in Allen's room. Johnny cleaned it for him to used again.

"Shut up stupid samurai. I'm not Allen." He snorted. He was sitting on Allen's bed both arms behind his head like pillow to support and leaned on the wall.

"But you're in his body."

"Whatever."

Nea noticed Johnny who sat across him. Johnny was little bit scared of him **[remember what happened when Nea woke up and he asked for water? He slammed Johnny across the room.]** he remained silent the whole time clenching his fists on his lap and bit his lower tip. He is shaking, obviously.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Johnny automatically raised his head then sat he sat straight. "M-me..?"

"Yes, who else?"

"I-I'm…J-Johnny…Johnny G-Gil…"

Nea smiled at him. A warm friendly smile just like Allen's. It reminded Johnny of Allen's innocent smiles.

"Nice to meet you…Johnny." He greeted. From his seat he stood up in front of Johnny which made him shiver a little and extend his right hand gesturing for a hand shake. "My name is Nea. Nea Walker." He smiled. Johnny accepted his hand thinking that he's not bad at all. _He betrayed the Noah clan. I think he's not that bad at all._ He thought. While Kanda just observed them.

"Sorry for what happened the other day." Nea said as he went back to bed. Johnny was surprised when he heard him apologized. "Sorry because I hurt you…" his expression suddenly changed from light to sad. "Allen was mad at me. Again, I'm sorry."

"Uh- it's…it's okay! Ehehe~" Johnny replied awkwardly.

* * *

"How's the Earl?" Tyki came in Earl's room. There was Road sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the unconscious Earl.

"He's so sad, Tyki."

"My, my." He run his hand on his hair.

"When will the 14th come home?" she gazed at him with pure sadness on her face.

"I don't know, Road. Let's wait for the Earl's command."

"Right." Then she shifted to see Earl's depressed face. "What about the Apocryphos?"

"He's locked inside the cabin."

"Oh."

* * *

_What the hell!_

Nea was tied up while running from Komui's office down to the hallway.

"Curse you all!"

"Hey 14th! Wait up!" Komui chased him as well as Kanda and Johnny. _He's so damn fast! _Kanda thought. They kept on chasing him and even thought Johnny was so exhausted he tried his best to catch up or else Allen's body will be zap again.

"Nea! Wait! Don't go any farther or you will be zapped!"

"I don't care! I rather die than answer your damn questions!"

*sweatdrop all*

Kanda activated his innocence but still was not enough. Even he was one of the fastest to run he couldn't managed to catch the 14th. They kept on chasing while convincing Nea to stop running until they reached the cafeteria. Lenalee saw them. Nea was running to her direction so she placed his foot out and Nea tripped.

"Ow…"

Finally. He was stopped by Lenalee, Kanda was the first one to caught. He pointed his Mugen on Nea's back head. Soon…Komui followed next and lastly, Johnny. They panted heavily placing their hands on their knees to recover their breath but Kanda was still relaxed after the strenuous marathon around the HQ.

"Give it up, 14th" Kanda warned him but was too hard-headed to accept defeat.

"I won't! You can't catch me alive you damn exorcist!"

"What happened, Nii-san?"

"I just called him to my office to asked-"

"You're not asking, you know. You're interrogating me." Nea interrupted them.

"Shut your trap. He's not talking with you." Kanda snorted.

"Ah- yes. Okay. I'm interrogating him. But he won't say anything."

"I see…"

"Get off stupid samurai exorcist!" Nea struggled to escape but failed to since Kanda sat on him.

"Behave yourself or I'll cut your head off, stupid NOAH."

"How could you do that to your friend!?"

"Tch. He's not my friend!" *vein popped*

Everyone in the cafeteria heard their conversations and they made hisses. They are talking about Allen who turned into a Noah.

"Is it safe to have him here?"

"He's an enemy."

"He's a Noah."

"We can't trust him."

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?" Nea screamed. Well, it's not appropriate for him to do that screaming and shouting because like Allen and Mana, he is a gentleman. "Allen and I were Noahs." he said calmly while still on the ground. "Allen is my vessel and I have to do this to kill the Earl."

Now he's answering the questions that Komui asked him. What was his real purposed anyway? Is he a friend or an enemy?

* * *

**Nea: Hm. You look like idiot, nephew.**

**Allen: I have no choice, Uncle. That was what Tim wants to happen.**

**Lavi: Hey! Where have you been? Tim said you're in cafeteria but when I went there to see you your not there.**

**Allen: Oh. I was there really but I went to library after I ate. Wait, where's Tim? Have you seen him Uncle.**

**Nea: No. He was just here a while ago. I don't know where he-**

**Timcanpy: SURPRISED!**

***they almost had heart attacks in chest. LOL***

**Allen/Nea/Lavi: Tim! That's not good in our hearts!**

**Timcanpy: Sorry.**

**Allen: Anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Nea: Please review!**

**Timcanpy: Sorry for the errors guys, I just recently learned how to write! :D**

**Lavi: See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Bookman

**A/N: Oh hi! I just got home from an important business. So, well… I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bookman**

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?" Nea screamed. Well, it's not appropriate for him to do that screaming and shouting because like Allen and Mana, he is a gentleman. "Allen and I were Noahs." he said calmly while still on the ground. "Allen is my vessel and I have to do this to kill the Earl."

Now he's answering the questions that Komui asked him. What was his real purposed anyway? Is he a friend or an enemy?

"Kill the Earl." Komui repeated what he had heard as he pushed his glasses to fix. His eyes cannot be seen due to the reflecting light. Now his mood changed from calm to a more serious look. "You want to kill him so that you will be the next Millennium Earl." He said ignoring the presence of finders in cafeteria and the rising tension within the range. "That's what you said before, am I right?"

The 14th didn't answer instead he frowned his eyes held the longing of someone he loved. He never wished to become a Noah. In fact he lived his life before afraid of the fact that he couldn't escape his kind no matter what he do.

Silence.

The exorcists just stared at him waiting for a respond. Lenalee stiffed knowing that the Noah was in control of her friend's body. Her eyes dazzled and wanted to cry but she did her best to not to.

"Well?"

Silence. The 14th gritted his teeth. His eyes were covered by the shadow of his bangs.

"I…I never wanted to…" a tear fell which made them shocked to see his crying. Well, he did cry when he first awoke in the infirmary but didn't bother to know why but now it intrigued them and there's an urged from within that told them to ask why he cry.

"14th?" Lenalee addressed him as if she was asking if he's okay.

"I never wanted to become one of them." He answered. " All I want is to live with mother and Mana in peace." He added as he began to cry more. He don't want to cry but he couldn't control his emotions and if he refused to it will hurt him more.

Kanda made his move to help the boy stand on his feet and untied him.

"M-may I g-go to…A-Allen's room?" he stammered as he wiped his tears. "Hehe. Sorry about that exorcist." He apologized putting a fake smile just like Allen's

_Though he's not Allen he still possessed that fake yet angelic smile._ Lenalee thought. She made her way to the 14th and put on her warm smile. "It's okay. I think you're not that bad at all. Come, I'll accompany you to Allen's room."

Lenalee grabbed his left hand and made their way but was stopped by Johnny.

"…?"

"U-uhmm…w-will you bring Allen back?"

"Johnny…" he said, bowing his head hiding his eyes behind the shadow. "Allen is-"

But before he could finished Johnny started to cry. "No! he's not gone! No! not now….n-not yet…" he said between his sobs

The 14th twitched and Lenalee's eyes as well as Komui and Kanda and the rest on the the scene widened in shock and horror to hear Johnny said that.

"What? No, Johnny. I can't do that to my…nephew. He's all what I have now. Mother is gone and so as Mana. I only have him…I can't just…make him disappear in this world just like that." He exclaimed which made them stunned as they heard the word nephew well, except for Komui who already knew this. **[remember the chapter where Cross and Allen last see and talk to each other? Cross said that Mana has a young brother who happened to be the 14****th****.]**

"Allen is sleeping. He won't wake up for a while because of trauma. He had been on one before when he destroyed Mana's Akuma and since Cross wasn't here I'll be the one to take care of him."

* * *

"Bookman, which side are you really? You were with Noahs before right?" Sheryl asked the bookman who sat on a chair tied up while Lavi was laying on the ground struggling as pain thrusted all over his body because of the parasites.

Bookman didn't answer him. His eyes were so sharp as he glared to the man in front of him.

"I know you knew what was Road's relationship with the 14th. Now, bookman, tell me if you treasure you apprentice's life."

Again, bookman remained silent, observing the Noah in front of him and calculating the situation they were in. He thought of the possible measurements the Noah's clan will do. He thought of the holy war between Noah and Black Order. He thought. Recording.

"Bookmen has a rule." Sheryl proclaimed irritably. "Bookmen were not allowed to form bonds with others. Not to make friends. You are only here to observe and record history, right? So why not tell me, huh?"

"Indeed, we do. But I cannot tell you anything for it will change the history."

"Change the history!" Sheryl laugh. He turned face off and headed to his seat just across the bookman. "Well, bookman. Did joining the Black Order as exorcists will not affect the history?" Sheryl started a debate between them.

"We held innocence, though. And joining this holy war is a big help to get a closer look of the war which only few knows thus, have great effects to humanity."

"Heh. It seems you're not willing to answer my question before, bookman. And I know where this conversation will go so, I'll take my leave. I have to see my Road. If you'll excuse me."

And with that he departed and let the darkness devoured him.

Bookman made a very serious look. His eyes narrowed and filled with anger. He then looked to his left to check on Lavi who fell unconscious on the ground. He have to make a move get out of the placed but nothing comes out of his mind for his mind focused on his apprentice.

* * *

**Sheryl: Road~!**

**Road: Get off, father! *pouts***

**Sheryl: Road hates me~! *cries comically***

**Road: Tyki!**

**Tyki: Yes?**

**Road: Let's go buy some candy~!**

**Tyki: Okay. Oh. But before we take our leave let me say this.**

**Road: Me too~!**

**Tyki/Road: Bye! See you next chapter!**

***out***

**Timcanpy: I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lavi: Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Curse of Love

**Allen: Hey, Tim! Is it true that I will be acting here as me and not Nea?**

**Timcanpy: Uh-huh. ^_^**

**Allen: I'm excited!**

**Nea: Let's start reading. I want to know what will happen next.**

**Timcanpy: Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Curse of Love**

"_Allen."_

_Moan._

"_Wake up Allen."_

_The 14__th__ shook him but no respond from the sleeping boy._

_He sat on Allen's side stroking his pure white hair._

"_Do you hate me, Allen?" he asked sadly. "Please don't hate me Allen. I won't hurt you. So please, will you wake up?"_

_He only received a moan from the boy. Allen is afraid to wake up._

"_Allen. Wake up Allen. Don't be afraid to face the world. I'm here for you."_

"_Mana." He mumbled below his breath._

"_Hm?"_

_Allen slowly opened his eyes._

"_Did…Mana loved me?" he asked wearily looking in nowhere that's in front of him._

_Silence. The 14__th__ stoppd stroking his hair and stared at him._

"_He said he loved me…" Allen frowned. "Did he really loved me or…he loved me because he sees you in me?"_

_The musician just cupped his cheek. He brushed away the white strands of his hair that covered the scar. He touched the pentacle that laid on the white haired boy's forehead and said…"He didn't know that I will be reincarnated in you. Besides, this curse he gave you is not the cusre of what you think."_

_Allen stunned. He shifted his gaze from nowhere to the musician._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He loves you Allen." He gave off a warm reassuring smile. "He loves you because you are his son. This is the curse of love, Allen. He hates to leave you. He lives in that curse."_

"_What?" Allen sat up himself gazing at the musician in front of him. He's confused._

_*sigh* "He took partially of your consciousness. That's what I think. But he let's you to have your own body. I believe that the soul of an Akuma can see the others' soul. Do you get that?"_

"_You mean…I'm an Akuma, too?"_

"_Bingo! Partially yes. You're special, Allen."_

"_But Mana…I-I saw him. He's the Earl…but how…?"_

"_I don't understand either but that curse reminded me that the Earl is not him."_

"_Explain it to me more,Nea." He pleaded._

_Nea chuckled to see that the boy was to be confident to talked with him. "It looks like you don't hate me."_

"_Well, I decided to know you more."_

"_I see." He stood up. "Allen, it's time to wake up. We will talk again in some other time." Then he walked away and vanished through the darkness._

"_Ne…a…"_ Allen felt asleep once again and when he reopened his eyes, he's back in the real world. He faced the ceiling and sat up. He noticed that he was in his room "Oh."

He lifted his arm just to see if the handcuff was still on his wrist but it was not. Johnny managed to removed it while he's asleep. And if you're asking about the grumpy samurai…he was with Levillier in a private room where he was interrogated. He was asked and asked but only "Tched" when he feels not to talk about the moyashi or the 14th. He was guilty of what happened to moyashi. He blamed himself for waking the 14th Noah. The final blow he gave to moyashi woke the Noah.

"It seems you're not on the mood to answer my questions, eh? I guess I should take my leave." Levillier stood and walked to the door. He grabbed the knob and said something before he left. "You're grounded."

* * *

"Millenie!" Road jumped in the sitting Earl clinging on his neck.

"Road~! *hearts*"

"How are you feeling, Mellennie?"

"I'm fine, Road~". He chuckled. Yes, Mellennium Earl is not feeling insane like before. He is well enough to wear his usual round belly and pointed ears as well as his everlasting grin on face.

"Ne, Can I play with the Apocryphos?"

"Ohoho~! Road, my dear~ *hearts*…you can't do that. He's a beast made by their God. It's dangerous~ *hearts*!"

"I want Allen, Mellennie. When will we go and get him?"

"Oh~ *hearts* No, no Road. We are not going to. He will come here by himself soon. So, let us just wait for our youngest to come home for dinner~ *hearts*!"

* * *

Allen sat on his bed leaning against the wall for the whole time. He didn't go out for lunch and dinner. He still thinks of what the 14th have said. _Curse of love. _He thought. _*sigh* it's not safe for me to stay here for so long. I have to go and see Komui._

* * *

**Timcanpy: Hi there. Allen and the others were not around. They went on shopping all together . So, how was the chapter? I hope it satisfied you guys. If you have some ideas please share it with me so that I could improve the story. Thanks! Review please…**

**A/N: Sorry for the errors guys…**


	7. Chapter 6: General Confirmed

**A/N: The cast are on their day off without my permission. *sigh* anyways…here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: General Confirmed**

Allen was in front of Komui's office. He was thinking if this was the right thing to do. He took a deep breath before he knock.

"Alright. Here I go."

*knocks*

"Come in~~" Komui invited in a sing-sang voice at the other side of the door.

Allen opened the door and smiled. "Hello. Komui."

Surprisingly, Komui was working on the papers. It's a rare phenomena to see him work. He then lifted his head to face that familiar voice. He know it's Allen and not the 14th.

"Oh, Allen~! What brings you here? Come and sit~."

Allen followed and sat on the couch in front of him. He sighed to relax himself.

"Komui." He began. "I…A-are you going to imprison me again?"

Komui stunned by his question. He looked at the boy and saw the seriousness on his face. He pushed his glasses further up to his nose and the light reflected on it. His eyes cannot be seen but it's obvious that he shifted his mood from carefree to a more serious look.

"The Vatican already knew about your coming and Levellier said that you are free to walk around the Order but must stay inside. There will be a crow to guard you."

"Like a watchdog?"

"Uh-…I guess…yeah. Oh, I forgot~!" Komui sang again in a carefree tone. He pushed his seat back and pulled his drawer to open. Timcanpy flew out and landed into Allen's head.

"Timcanpy! Where have you been!?"

Timcanpy just flapped his wings in respond.

"He was attacked by the Apocryphos. Kanda told me about it."

"I see." Allen frowned looking down. "Komui."

"Yes?"

"I can't stay here for so long. You see…Apocryphos is chasing me and he will hurt whoever is on his way. He already killed Link and my master."

"What? He did?"

"yes…"

"I didn't know it. Sorry."

"It's okay. I knew they thought it was me who killed them but…Tyki and Road saved me back then." Allen sighed reminiscing the time he was attacked by the Apocryphos. Link helped him to escaped with Noahs.

Silence. Allen felt someone's presence inside the room. He tilted his head at one o'clock. He was sure someone has been there but no.

"Allen?" Komui asked from his seat. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh- n-no. I just thought someone was standing over there." He said pointing to where he was looking. Komui followed his finger and raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Really."

"Komui." Hevlaska called from his communicator that was pinned on his collar.

"Yes, Hevy?"

"I want Allen Walker here immediately."

"Oh. Okay." He stood up and went up to Allen who just sat up. "Come on Allen." He gestured. "Let's go and see Hevy. Maybe she has something for you." He smiled as Allen stood and they walked past the door. He knew why Hevy wants to see the white-haired boy. Hevlaska is going to check if it was really Allen who reached the critical point to become a new general back to the time at Edo.

They reached to floating elevator where they saw Levellier was standing waiting for them.

"Allen Walker." He said mean looks focusing to Allen.

Allen froze but was snapped when Komui grabbed him by hand and move forward. The elevator went up to Hevlaska's eye level. Allen knew that Hevy was going to held him like before to check his innocence synchro rate.

"Allen…I'm going to check your synchro rate with your innocence…"

"Go ahead, Hevlaska."

Hevlaska held him injecting her transparent tentacles into the white-haired's body. 10%...35%...50%...64%...83%...91%...100%.

"It looks like your synchro rate is perfectly 100%." She said as she put him down slowly back to the elevator. "But…" she said. "It also looks like you can manipulate perfectly your synchro rate."

"Eh?" Allen sweatdrop and was lost in mind for a bit.

"What do you mean, Hevy?" asked Komui.

"Explain it more." Levellier commanded.

"When not activated…his synchro rate is perfect 100%... and when activated…synchro rate will dramatically rise depending on his current emotions that both him and his innocence held…even I cannot predict on how much synchro rate they could possibly achieve…"

"Thank you for the information, Hevlaska." One of the generals sat settled just a few meters above them said. "I suggest we make him a general officially." The other one said.

"R-really!? B-but I am only 16!"

"And besides, the 14th Noah also known as the musician resided in him. We can't do such things like making him a general officially. What if he fully transformed into a Noah? There's a big possibility that he w-"

"SILENCE." The higher ups said in unison. Komui remained silent for while observing and praying that Levellier will approve to this and so as the Vatican.

"_Allen." The 14__th__ called unto him drawing his attention while Komui and the rest debated._

"_What is it now, Neah?"_

"_Tell them it's okay. I promised I won't hurt anyone. And please, can you call me Uncle?"_

"…"

"_Trust me nephew. I died fighting for Mana. You knew that, right."_

"_Yes." Allen confirmed. "Uncle."_

Then the 14th cut the conversation between them.

"Uhmmm…excuse me." Allen interrupted the debate. "Uncle promised not to harm anyone. Besides, he died fighting for Mana. I saw it in his memories. He's not that bad at all. He wanted to put an end to this war."

"Allen…" Komui began staring at the boy. "He said he wants to kill the Earl so he will be the next."

"Indeed Komui. But that was not the point anyways."

"Okay. Let's make a contract then." Levellier offered. "You will become a general officially in one condition and that is to stay on the Black Orders side no matter what."

"I know. Besides, I will die if I betray my innocence."

"Now, Levellier, you can leave and report to the Vatican tell them it was safe to put him on line and the 14th was on our side. And Komui, go and prepare for this." The generals commanded them.

"Yes sir." Both Komui and Levellier said in unison as they departed back to their own rooms.


	8. Chapter 7: Body Guard and a Watchdog

**Timcanpy: Hiya~! Once again, I'm here to bring another chapter~!**

***door opens***

**Allen: Timcanpy!**

**Timcanpy: Allen! *nuzzles onto his head* I miss you!**

**Allen: Why didn't you come with us when we went out for shopping and short vacation?**

**Timcanpy: 'cause I have to work for the story.**

**Lavi: Ne, Tim. Why did I only appeared once? I didn't even talk! Gosh!**

**Timcanpy: you're not the main character, Lavi. Sorry~**

**Lavi: *sighs* is that so? Okay.**

**Adam: Good evening~ *hearts* chapter 7 is here~ *hearts***

**Chorus: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Body Guard and a Watchdog**

"Miranda-san, are you there?" Lenalee was knocking on Miranda's door checking if Miranda was inside.

"Yes, Lenalee." She replied as she opened the door giving her warm smile. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

Lenalee smiled to her. "Nii-san needs you to his office. He has a mission for you together with Marie."

"Oh, thank you, Lenalee. I'm coming."

"Let's go together, then."

"Right."

* * *

Allen was in his room together with his new watchdog. He was annoyed, really. Sitting on his bed leaning his back with both arms behind his head. _Geez. I'm glad that Link wasn't here but it doesn't mean I happy that he died. I was glad because I don't have my watchdog but then…a new watchdog appeared when I opened my door to this room._ Allen thought. Pissed. Annoyed.

"Are you not going to ask me or something? Like…are you a Noah? Oh, yes. No doubt about it but I'm still an exorcist."

He asked his watchdog but he receive no answer. At least he is not talking too much which made him feel he's not with his watchdog. He felt like he was just some kind of an akuma soul that cannot be seen by anyone except him. Like he was like the 14th whom he can see in any reflections but no can see. Except him. But there's a little bit of annoyance.

Then something caught his attention. He felt like someone was watching him. He became restless. He run to the window but none. He opened the door and rushed outside down the hall followed by his ever quiet watchdog. His watchdog don't bother to follow him. He was ordered to follow him and that's all.

Allen run past the finders and scientist. He didn't mind the looks he receive from them. All he wanted is to escape from whoever was watching him. He run. His watchdog followed. He run and run until he bumped into someone and landed on his butt.

"Ow."

"Watch where you are going, moyashi."

"Kanda!"

"Tch."

His watchdog came and helped him on his feet to stand. "Why are you running, Walker?"

Allen blinked. "Oh. I thought you're not allowed to talked with me."

"Not really. I was just curious. Why are you running?"

"Someone is…someone is watching me."

"I think it's me." Said the watchdog which made him laugh a little.

"ahehe. I'm sorry but I'm sure it's not you.

"Let's go back, then."

"Okay."

They walked back to his room and Allen noticed that Kanda was following silently so he asked why he was following. Kanda just snorted and 'tch'. Little did they know, Kanda was worried about moyashi now that he learned that someone else was watching and he was sure about it. Kanda felt someone's presence but was not sure who. He vowed to himself that he will do his best to suppress the Noah within Allen. He will become his bodyguard against any harm that will cause Allen great pain. Kanda won't admit this to anyone but he awe him his freedom with Alma. Allen gave them the freedom to be alone together where there is no church, no Noahs, no war, and far from anyone else though it didn't lasted long since after a few hours Alma died but he was happy to met the woman he loved. Besides, he was guilty because he was the reason why the 14th fully woke. If he just listened to moyashi and didn't stabbed him, maybe his awaking would be delayed but it won't still change the fact. So, all he can the is protect Allen against the Earl.

* * *

"We're here." Marie said as they reached their destination where Akuma attacks was reported.

"Is there an innocence fragment here?" Miranda asked from behind.

Marie held his headphones and listened carefully to their surroundings. Surprisingly, he didn't hear anything besides the heartbeats and cries of normal people. There was no Akuma around.

"Strange…"

"What?"

"There is no signs of Akuma. Maybe we should stay here for a while and patrol."

"Right."

They went in search of inn where they could stay for the night. After an hour and a half they found one.

They will stay a bit longer in the town to patrol and observe before they leave. It looked like there was no innocence. Just an akuma attack to level up. That was what the report said.

* * *

**Timcanpy: Boring? Yes, I guess…I'm having a hard time to make this one but don't worry, next chapters will be a little bit on high. So, please don't flame up…**

**Lenalee: Want some coffee, Tim?**

**Timcanpy: Yes, thank you~!**

**Komui: Reviews please~…**

**Miranda: S-see you next chapter! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8: Signs

**Timcanpy: We're back! This is my second update in just one day. Two updates in just one day! Hoho~!**

**Lenalee: That's good Tim!**

**Allen: yeah!**

**Timcanpy: Thanks~! Very well, let's get started! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Signs**

A sudden outburst engulfed the whole town. A massive amount of Akuma came in view as they fired the people. Everyone screamed and run for their lives as much as possible but not all of them did survived before Miranda and Marie came.

They had managed to gather the people in a safer place. Some of them were severely wounded and needed medical attention but they have no time to call a doctor so Miranda built a barrier which helped the people to feel comfortable as if they weren't injured. They asked her what was she was doing and what was she. Miranda explained it to them that they are exorcists who works at the infamous Black Order and was fighting against evil like the ones that attacked them. While Miranda was aiding them, Marie was outside the barrier that Miranda built fighting the Akuma using his innocence which can produce various kinds of music strings. Miranda gave him her time record to ensure his state if something might happen before he dashed off.

After about an hour Marie had managed to finished off all of them and went back to see Miranda doing fine with her patients.

Soon, they trailed off and began to start their patrolling to make sure if there were any akuma left before they went back to the Order.

Allen opened his door to his room to changed when he saw the clothes that was laid on his bed. Kanda and the crow was outside waiting for him to get descent dress.

He made his way to his bed and hanged up the clothes to see that it was his new uniform. Black Order's uniform with golden linings which indicated that he was officially a general. He was stunned to see this and was frozen for a moment when he heard Kanda from the other side of the door.

"Faster, moyashi!"

" 'kay!"

He was glad. So glad to wear an exorcist's uniform once again but now was different. He's a general.

He tucked inside his left arm when a piece of paper dropped. He bent down to reach it. He opened the paper and read.

CONGRATULATIONS!

A soft smile spread across his face as he continue to dress.

After he got himself descent, he opened the door to see Kanda and his watchdog stared at him in complete surprised.

"M-moyahi…"

Allen just gave him his bright smile.

* * *

The Millennium Earl sat on his couch in the room where various of phones hanged around and scattered on the floor. He was completely back to his old self after that incident. Back to his round belly and his everlasting wide grin that never fades.

"How was our young lad doing?" he asked the Noah of Lust who stood in front of the door.

"He's fine. They made him a general." She answered in a monotone voice as if she don't care less.

"Ohh~…that's good to hear~ *heart*"

"There's another thing, Earl."

"And that could be~?"

"It looks like he's Noah powers begin to show. He can now sense my presence around so I have to put more gaps between us so I could watch him without noticing me."

"That's good~…you can now take your rest. I'll send Tyki to watch the boy."

"Millennie~!" Road slammed the door open and rushed inside. She looked so worried which made the Earl wonder why is that.

"Oh~ Road…What happened~?"

"The Apocryphos was gone!"

Silence.

Shocked.

"What?" the Earl asked as if he was hearing the wrong thing.

"I said the Apocryphos was gone! He escaped!"

Again, the Earl was stunned but then he managed to composed himself. "And the twins~?"

"They were knocked off. Laying unconscious on the ground."

"This is not good, Millennium Earl. The boy is in danger." Lulubell said in her same tone of voice though she was worried about the boy.

"I won't let the boy be in danger. Go and tell Tyki to be on our young lad's side. Tell him to stay away enough for him not to noticed but if something happens…he knows what to do." The Earl commanded in such a serious yet worried voice.

* * *

A man wearing a hood over his face was on his way back to the Order but then he hesitated to. It has been days since the captured of the Apocryphos. He thought that Allen Walker was now safe since Levellier was at the Order so nothing to be worry about but…something from behind of his head told him to come at the Order and help Allen to escape but from whom? He thought maybe he was put in prison again and was being tortured but it seemed not because Levellier told him to protect Allen no matter what even if it cost him his own life and made his vow to do so.

His restless.

He wanted to go and check on Walker but they all knew that he was dead. _What am I going to do? Go there and tell them hi! I'm alive! I'm going to check on Allen Walker again. God, this is ridiculous ._ He thought.

He took a walk to calm himself. He don't know why but he really was worried about Allen's well being. He found a bench and sat there when he noticed that familiar man who stood still across him. He wears eye glasses. Has the rosary around his neck and wears priest's clothes.

"Apocryphos." He mumbled to himself.

He stared at him. Sweat devoured his face. Then after some people passed by the apocryphos went missing in just a snapped.

"This isn't good." He muttered to himself as he stood up. "I have to go and warn him. But how!?" he said gritting his teeth.

Without thinking too much he dashed off to the direction of head quarters. Well, he still have plenty of time to think and warn him since the Apocryphos might not know the whereabouts of Allen Walker.

* * *

**Timcanpy: Hihi…I hope it satisfied your minds guys.**

**Allen: I'm in trouble, yes?**

**Link: don't worry Walker. I'm coming on my way.**

**Lavi: yeah, yeah. Just let me in the scene, Tim! I'm tired being stuck here!**

**Kanda: shut up Baka usagi! It's not your turn yet.**

**Timcanpy: Katou is right!**

**Kanda: *glares* what did you call me?**

**Timcanpy: K-katou…?**

**Kanda: That's it! *slashed***

**Allen: Kanda! Don't!**

***close***

**Road: oops. No need to see that.**

**Tyki: Reviews please. **


	10. Chapter 9: Coming

**Allen: Lavi! Give me that!**

**Lavi: I'm sorry Allen but I ate it all. *munch***

**Allen: T^T noooooo~…my dango~….**

**Lenalee: Lavi! Why did you do that!?**

***cut***

**Timcanpy: Mind them guys… just start reading and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY - MAN**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Coming**

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed out of surprise to see his friend wearing the general's outfit. She was in the cafeteria eating her lunch we she saw him walking towards her with a bountiful of various kinds of foods. He was with his watchdog and his presumably bodyguard.

"Flenablee. Heblo-" he said, mitarashi dango on his mouth. He sat across her and the two sat on her side. Kanda had his usual soba while the crow had his Chicken Szechuan. Lenalee just finished her smoked fish.

"So, you're a General now! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

Lenalee wanted to talk to him more but it seemed that Allen was too busy with his food so she just waited for him to finish.

It didn't took him much longer to finished though.

"How do you feel Allen-kun?" Lenalee began asking with smile on her face. She was just happy to have his friend back again without them harming him plus, seeing his friend wearing the general's coat made her happier.

"Eh? What do you mean, Lenalee?"

"What I mean is that…how do you feel now that you're back here."

"Oh. I feel great, of course plus with the acknowledgement of my power as general. It seems like they put their trust back on me."

"I'm happy about that." She smiled.

While the two have their fun time Kanda and the crow just remained silent sitting still. They were not the type of person who talk casually though…

"Uhmm…where is Miranda? I haven't seen her."

"Oh, she's off on a mission together with Marie. They will be back sooner. Crowly and the rest were on their own missions also."

"Really, didn't you have any mission?"

"Marie and I were put under observation the last time when Kanda had just returned but they allowed Marie to participate and for me…well, I guess there isn't much for me." She replied with a bit of explanation. She was really happy but her gaze shifted swiftly to where Kanda and Allen suddenly tilted their heads. "What's wrong?"

"I thought someone was watching me." Allen told her not quite sure of the situation. Kanda 'tch' when he heard him said this.

"Baka moyashi. I know someone was watching."

"The name's Allen! BaKanda!"

"Tch."

Little did they know, Tyki was right somewhere behind the walls peaking through. And this move was not right because the white-haired noticed his presence, not only that, Kanda also noticed it probably because he was meditating.

"Maybe I should go far more behind to hide my presence though I already hide my presence it seems like I was too near enough for him to noticed."

He then slowly paced through the walls going far from the boy enough to cover his presence.

"He's gone." The crow said out of the blue. He also noticed it by this time as he pay more attention to their surroundings.

"What are you talking about?" Lenalee asked out of curiosity not knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"I have to go and see Komui. I think someone has infiltrated us."

And with that, they all began to trailed off to Komui's office

"Oh boy. This is not good." Tyki sighed thinking that he will risks the Earl's plan of watching the boy until the Apocryphos appeared. He thought of going back to the new ark but when he thought about the Apocryphos escape he has no choice but to stay.

"I guess I should stay a little bit far more." *sighs*

* * *

Link had managed to get back to the Order without them noticing him. He wears a hoodie just like the finders' so that he can blend with them. He thought that looking for the moyashi would take time so he decided to wait outside his room.

"Maybe I wait him here." *sigh* "I hope Apocryphos won't infiltrate again the Order."

* * *

"What? We're being watch?"

"Yes, Komui." Allen answered him.

The four was standing in front of the table not bothering to sit on the couch. They were so focused on that someone that they don't mind sitting at all.

"Alright." He said pushing his eyeglasses further more as he leaned forward the table placing his both hands under his chin. "I'm going to scan the whole Order. So, for the meantime, Allen, stay at your room."

Allen nodded.

"Nii-san, do you think it was the Noah?"

"Yes, Lenalee. They had infiltrated us before so no doubt that they can do it again."

"It could be Lulubell." Kanda said. "She can transform into whatever she wants."

"You're right. So, go to your room Allen and do not come out until I finished the scanning."

" 'kay. I'm going."

They soon leave the room. Lenalee was following behind them worried that something bad will happen again to her friend. Her friends are her definition world and she can't afford to lose it anymore.

* * *

Allen, together with his companions arrived to see a finder leaning against the door of his room. The finder noticed their arrival and went on his feet towards them. He first talked to the crow. "May I talk to Mr. Walker? I have something to tell him privately." To crow didn't speak for an answer but just gave way. "Mr. Walker, may I have a word to you?" he said gesturing his hand away from them so that they will have their own time without the others to hear them. Allen followed him behind.

"Walker." The finder said facing away to the ground behind as he lifted his head. Allen was stunned to see his face. It was Link.

"L-link…" he said not audible enough for the others to hear but enough for Link to hear. "Your…alive."

"Yes, Walker. And I am here to warn you. The apocryphos is coming for anytime. You have to escape."

"Wha- but h-how? I have a watchdog and a bodyguard."

"I knew it so you have to find a place where you can be alone and use the ark to escape."

"If I do you know what will happen right? The Vatican will just…you know…"

"I know. But this time is not the time to think about that."

"Yeah, yeah. But how am I suppose to so that? My watchdog always follows me wherever I go. You're my previous watchdog so you knew it."

Link sighed. "You're right. But think about any measurements that you can and I will do the same. I'll see you later."

Link then took his leave and went off. Allen opened his door and the trio followed inside. He sunk his body on bed face under sulking the pillow. The three watched him.

"Allen-kun? What did the finder told you?" Lenalee asked. Her eyes were weary and worried can be seen on her face. But Allen didn't answer.

Silence.

Then he stood to sit himself and stared at Lenalee. His eyes were serious and determined to whatever he's going to do.

"Lenalee, it was nothing. So, can you go back to your room? Don't worry everything is fine. I just need to rest." He smiled a warm and innocent smile but Lenalee saw through his lies but decided not to mention anymore. She don't him to pressure him since he has been through many circumstances these past months.

"Okay. But if there's something that I can do for just tell me, okay?" she smiled as she dragged the two out of the room. "C'mon. let's give him his private space. He needs to rest."

Allen smiled at them as they went out of his room. He then went back laying. Staring at the ceiling as if he will receive an answer on how to escape the apocryphos but nothing came. A train of thought came passing through his mind until the darkness showed around his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Timcapy: Done!**

**Allen: That's good, Tim.**

**Timcanpy: Thanks~**

**Lenalee: Allen-kun, Nii-san wants you to his office.**

**Allen: 'kay~ want to come with me Tim?**

**Timcanpy: Yes!**

***off***

**Tyki: How do you like it?**

**Link: Good, for me.**

**Kanda: Tch. Reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 10: Noah of Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY - MAN**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Noah of Pleasure**

Komui had finished scanning the whole area with the help of other scientists. He then now allowed Allen to come out of his room and asked his assistance to the Lab 5. Kanda and the crow also lent their hands.

* * *

Allen, Kanda, the crow and Lenalee were at the Lab 5 helping the scientists to gather the things they needed. Miranda and Marie just came back from their mission and dashed off their rooms to rest. Soon, Crowley and Chaoji came to help with the papers. While the Generals were at their own rooms working for the files that Komui sent them except for General Klaud Nyne. She trained her apprentice, Timothy while Lau Jimin was on her bed tossing the pillows.

Back to the Lab 5.

"Johnny, where am I going to put this device?"

"Ah! Allen!" he was calculating something on the desk. "Please put it down right here." He said pointing down the side of table.

"Ah. Okay!" He then put down the device below.

"Oh. What does the traitor doing here?" Chaoji smirked at him. Everyone's gazed shifted to him, narrowing their eyes as if they want to kick him out. "What? What's with that kind of looks?"

"Who are you referring to, Chaoji?" Crowley gave a questioning look.

"That Noah, of course. Who else?" he said pointing to Allen.

Everyone at the lab was not pleased of Chaoji's behaviour. They trusted Allen. They knew that Allen is loyal and the most hardworking exorcist. He has a very kind heart and will protect his friends no matter what. They knew it. Though there are people around who still doubt him but few knows him very well and it was enough for him to feel that he is not alone.

Allen was stunned. He frowned his face.

Lenalee noticed this and made her move to defend her friend.

"Don't say that, Chaoji-san. You don't know anything about him." She said angrily.

"Yes! I don't know him and I know you don't know him either! See that!? He's a Noah! He's a traitor!"

*Slap!*

Lenalee slapped him across his face leaving a red mark on his cheek. Her face covered by shadow but as she slapped him a tear escaped from her eyes.

"Say one more thing and you will regret it." She warned without facing him. Then she grabbed the box and place it on table and walked away from them. All of them faced down. They halted their work.

Silence.

Lenalee was in the middle of walking when Allen suddenly screamed. She turned around "Allen-kun!" she then dashed back to reached him.

"Damn! He's here!" Kanda snorted looking for any signs of Apocryphos.

"Allen! Your arm!" Johnny went to join Lenalee as she cradle him on her lap.

Allen's left arm turned into strands of white feathers. Kanda positioned himself into fighting stance preparing for the attack whenever the apocryphos might appear.

"Hey, what happen to him?" Reever asked. He's at lost. "Is he turning to…"

"Is he turning into a fallen one?" one of the scientists finished Reever's unfinished sentence.

"No doubt. He will become a fallen." Said Chaoji.

"Shut up." Kanda snorted as he glared at him. "He's not going to be one. The enemy was here!"

"Allen-kun…"

"Allen."

This is different. He was in deep pain as if his whole left arm was going to be ripped out of his body. He gritted his teeth to avoid his screaming . Then, the Apocryphos appeared smashing both Lenalee and Johnny away leaving Allen on the ground cradling himself. Kanda dashed forward and slashed his sword but it has no effect to the Apocryphos. The sword just turned into strands of white feathers. His eyes widened in shock. He knew that it's useless to fight an independent innocence. He faced him before. The Apocryphos grabbed him by neck and smashed his head on the ground then he threw him away. Lenalee regained her self. She activated her dark boots and jumped towards him but she fell when she was in mid air. Her innocence became strands of white feathers also. She can't move her feet. Crowley also attack but like them, it's useless. The scientists run to find help.

The Apocryphos scanned the circle. He saw Chaoji and smiled because he knew he won't attack. He was afraid specially to see that his fellow exorcists who were stronger than himself was useless against the Apocryphos. He was shaking. He tried to think of how to defeat the man who stood in the middle of the circle but nothing will popped out of his mind. He can't think straight.

The apocryphos grabbed Allen in collar. "Let's unite, Allen Walker."

"No! I'm gonna puke whenever I think of that idea." He said in a horse voice. The Apocryphos was not pleased of this. He punched Allen in stomach and threw him across the scene. He hit his back leaving a crater on the wall and fell limp on the ground. The generals soon came with Timothy. They were stunned to see that Kanda, Lenalee, Crowley were lying on the ground. Johnny was unconscious while Chaoji remained standing and lost.

"What the…" Gen. Klaud stepped forward but she halted when the man on the middle turned his face to her. She was clueless why she felt something she could not define. Something from the inside was telling her to not to fight that man but she wanted to.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you just don't try to fight me. Your innocence is no use just like them. I'm just here to unite with Allen. That's all."

He began his journey towards Allen. Allen was unconscious.

"No! don't touch him!" screamed Lenalee. She can't move her legs and she really felt guilty because she can't do anything to help her friend.

"He's an independent innocence. We can't attack him with innocence." Kanda gritted his teeth. He didn't knew what did the Apocryphos done to him but he can't move his body so also as Crowley and Chaoji. When the Generals moved, they were shocked to see that their bodies can't move as if something was stopping them from doing so.

"Gen'ral! What's this?"

"I don't know Timothy"

"That piece of crap did something!"

The Apocryphos was now standing in front of the unconscious boy. Not only that. A Noah appeared right before his eyes. He came from the wall.

"Greetings, Apocryphos." He bowed his head as he removed his top hat with his right hand and placed it on his chest. "I am Tyki Mikk. Noah of pleasure." He said now facing his enemy.

* * *

**Timcanpy: Chapter 10 done! What do you think will happen next?**

**Allen: They will fight. I guess.**

**Kanda: Tch. What the hell. Why am I useless!?**

**Timcanpy: O.o oops. But I – I want it that w-way~.**

**Kanda: Tch.**

**Lenalee: Hey, stop it Kanda. Your scaring him.**

***cut***

**Tyki: Reviews please. *smile***


	12. Chapter 11: Heart

**Chapter 11: Heart**

"Greetings, Apocryphos." He bowed his head as he removed his top hat with his right hand and placed it on his chest. "I am Tyki Mikk. Noah of pleasure." He said now facing his enemy.

"N-noah." Lenalee said eyes widened in shock.

"So, it's you then." Said the crow who just stood and did nothing. "You're the reason why Walker was restless the other day."

Everyone at the scene was surprised to see a Noah. Again. Inside the HQ.

Tyki chuckled. "I'm sorry to say but it's not me. It's Lulubell. I just came here yesterday."

"We meet again, Noah."

"Yes, we meet again apocryphos."

They stared at each other narrowing their eyes. The Apocryphos was not please but didn't showed it.

"I'm here to save our youngest-"

The apocryphos kicked but it just passed through his body. "It's useless. You can't hit me even your an independent innocence." He chuckled.

"Really. What if I do this?" the Apocryphos thrust his fingers that were turned into needles into Tyki's chest. He coughed blood.

"Gah."

Tykis used his teased to distract his enemy and escaped. He jerked to the side. He touched his chest and saw blood was slipping out. "Damn. It hurts like hell!"

All of the exorcists can't move their bodies no matter how hard they struggled. Kanda was annoyed by this. Lenalee cried. Everyone was trying their best at least to grabbed Allen to a safer place. But then again was fruitless. They can't move even an inch from their spot.

While the two fought each other, one finder came to Allen's side and grabbed him by arm. The crow made his move also to join the fight. That said finder placed Allen beside his friend Lenalee.

"W-who are you?" she asked but received no answer. The finder joined the fight. They were astonished to see that the finder was able to do techniques like Link's and the crow. They thought if he was one of them but if yes, then who was he then?

**[please imagine the scene of their fight. I'm not good when it comes to that part so please bare with me. My apologies.]**

The fight lasted for more than an hour. The three of them was lying on the ground while the apocryphos remained standing. They have no chance of winning against the independent innocence.

The Noah of pleasure managed to balanced himself and stood. He paced through walls and gone the reappeared right behind of the exorcist named Lenalee. She was cradling Allen on her lap when Tyki grabbed him.

"No! give him back!"

"Allen!"

"Crap that piece of Noah!"

"Gen'ral! What're we goin' to do now!?"

"Tch! Damnit."

It's too late for them. A heart-shaped door appeared behind him. It was Road's door.

"I'm sorry exorcists. But I have to go with him. It's not safe for to stay here anymore. Goodbye."

And with that, he jumped through the door with Allen hanging on his side. The door closed and disappeared.

"I have to leave then, exorcists. You can move now." He said.

"What the hell are you!?" Gen. Klaud narrowed her eyes gritting her teeth.

"I am an innocence."

"What're you doin' here?" Timothy also narrowed his eyes.

"I'm here to save Allen Walker."

"Save!? Your hurting him!" Lenalee's eyes began to flashed red as tears kept on flowing.

"Allen was making the heart worried."

"What?" they said in chorus. Their face showed both confusion and shocked.


	13. Chapter 12: Too Kind to be a Traitor

**Chapter 12: Too Kind to be a Traitor**

Komui sat on his table hands under his chin for support as he leaned forward. Eyes were not visible since the light that reflected on his glasses blocked it. Lenalee was on his left standing followed by Chaoji who stared down, Kanda who was leaning his back arms folded across his chest and with that constipated look as usual. Crowley and Miranda were on the couch with the crow. Johnny and Reever were on Komui's right standing.

"Are you insane!? He's a Noah so let us give him to them!" Chaoji snapped when Komui told them that they must retrieve their fellow exorcist and at the same time their friend.

"Chaoji, listen. There is a possibility that Allen has a connection the heart and worse…he may be the one who held the heart."

"Impossible! He's a Noah!"

Everyone in the room was not pleased. Kanda was trying his best to regain his composure. Crowley and Miranda frowned so as Reever and Johnny. Lenalee bowed her head hiding her face and swollen eyes.

"Remember? Allen helped that Noah back to the ark. He tried to helped our enemy! Doesn't it make sense? He's a-"

He was cut by a heavy forced that landed on his cheek. He fell down the floor. Lenalee's eyes widened to see that Kanda punched him. She was about to slapped Chaoji but Kanda stopped her by punching him instead.

"K-Kanda-kun…"

"You don't know him. Listen…" he said as he grabbed him by collar. "Allen, is too kind to be a traitor."

Everyone was frozen to hear Kanda address him in his name.

"Chaoji…" Lenalee said in a cold voice. "Will you please listen? Allen-kun thought that he already killed Tyki's Noah so he tried to save him. He and Crowley-kun met him before. Right? Crowley-kun?" she finished as she shifted her gaze from Chaoji to Crowley who sat on the couch.

"You're right Miss Lenalee. Tyki has human friends with him. Allen and Lavi was the first person who ever accepted me despite of the people accusing them because of me back to the time when they went for me." He defended with a lonesome smile on his face.

"Allen-kun save me from that rewinding town…" Miranda added as she sniffed to her handkerchief.

"Allen is so kind…I never realized how much burden he carries on his back not until we found him…" Johnny face was wet because of tears.

"Heh." Chaoji smirked not believing to their testimonies. "then why he loved both Akumas and humans? It's okay if he loved humans but why akumas also?"

"Because they were once human also." Said Crowley. "I saw an akuma's soul. It was Eliade's soul. Her soul was chained to that pitiful creature we called akuma. The was crying for help but when my innocence killed the akuma the soul was freed and was happy."

Chaoji's eyes widened still refused to believe when Lenalee began to speak again.

"The soul was crying not because they were trapped in that machine made by the Earl but they were crying because they were not strong enough to live longer for their loved ones. This was what Allen had told the Earl before…"

Chaoji gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists and his shoulders stiffed. He still don't want to believe until Komui played a video that was projected on the wall. Bak gave him a copy of Allen's fight back in the Asian branch. Everyone watched it in horror to see the effects of Akuma's attack on Allen. Lenalee covered her mouth using her both hands as tears began their way down her cheeks.

After they had watched the video everyone went on silence facing the floor and was in a deep thought especially Chaoji who still refused to believe him but he didn't realized it until…

"Let's look after him and save."

Everyone was lighten up to hear him. Their eyes widened and turned to face him. He was still facing down when tears began to skip his eyes. He was shaking. "I…I don't really get it but, honestly, myself is telling me to believe him." He said between sobs as he placed his right arm to cover his face and rub his eyes.

"Chaoji-san…" Lenalee began to cry also happy to hear this from him. "Arigató…" she smiled.

Komui was happy about this.

He sighed. "And now everything is clear…I want you to go search for him and bring him back safe…to his HOME…OUR HOME…"

And with that they sailed away from the HQ to look for their lost friend. Komui told them to keep this as a secret. But the secret reached Levellier. Surprisingly, he agreed not to tell the Central about this urgent mission. For him, Allen is a great weapon against the evil that cannot be replaced…

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter but don't worry guys… there will be more upcoming surprises so stay tuned. ^_^**

**P.S. thank you sooo much for the support! I love you guys~**


	14. Chapter 13: Awakens from a Deep Sleep

**Chapter 13: Awakens from a Deep Sleep**

* * *

_I'm…awake. I know it. But my eyes betray me. They won't open when I want to. It looks like they're so tired that they want me to stay asleep but…my consciousness betrays them. I'm awake…and I want to fully open my eyes to see where I am._

_I can feel a soft cushion beneath me. It's a bed. Yes, it is. But whose bed is this? Is this mine? Or other's?_

_I can't remember what happened before I gotten to what it seems…a deep sleep without a dream. Where am I?_

_What's this? I can feel someone was sitting beside. Whoever it is, he's rocking my body._

"Hey…wake up."

_I see, it's a girl. She wants me to open my eyes but I can't._

"Are you still asleep~?"

_Her voice is…familiar…w-who are you?_

"WAKE UP!"

"UWAAHHH!"

Allen finally woke up. He jerked off the bed when he heard someone had screamed right through his ear. It was Road.

*sweatdrop* "R-Road!?" *twitch*

"I see…you're awake~!" *smile* "How was your sleep~?"

"Uh-uhmm…I…I don't know…"

"…what..?"

Allen sat back on bed.

The room was white. There's a bed in the right next the window and a side table which were also white.

"Where am I? I can't…remember anything…"

Road chuckled to heard him. "Are you sure you don't remember anything~? Well, I'm not surprised though, you've been asleep for a week!"

His eyes began to widened as he shifted his gaze to her. Now that he hear this his stomach growled.

She chuckled. "Come!" she stand up and grabbed him by his arm. "Let's fill that stomach of yours~."

Allen don't know what to do. His brain was not functioning well so he just followed the Noah af Dreams down the dining table where Timcanpy nuzzled on plate.

"Timcanpy!"

"Ah, yes. I gave him something to eat while you're asleep. I never seen him eating when he was with Nea."

"Nea?"

"Yes, Nea made him. Now come and sit~!"

* * *

"Komui."

Levellier sat on the couch in a crossed legs manner sipping his coffee. "I did convince the Vatican to agree about Walker's current status but…"

Komui on the other hand was on his table surrounded by his mountain of paper works. He sipped his coffee made by his sister.

"…they want to pull it back."

*coffee burst out of Komui's mouth* *sweatdrops* "WHAAT!? Why!?"

"Because of what happened last week. The Apocryphos attacked him and the central thought that he really is a traitor." He said calmly and eyes were closed.

"B-b-b-b-b-but…"

Levellier sighed. "I know. I already told them that it was not like what they think but they won't listen to me anymore so…"

"It only means that when Walker is back he must be put into trial of heresy again."

"Yes and no." he sipped his coffee and placed it back down the saucer. "He will not be put into that trial again but will be executed as soon as possible."

Komui was shocked as he stand up. "N-no way…there's no way that w-will…"

"We can't change it, Komui. That's as order."

"Do you agree with this!?"

"No, I want him alive. He is a great weapon against the Earl and has an access to use the ark. Besides, he possessed the exorcising blade that can kill the Noah inside. Which means they won't be reincarnated again once they are killed."

Little did they know, Lenalee was outside the room leaning on the door to hear the conversation. She just came back yesterday from her mission of searching for Allen with Kanda.

Her eyes began to widened in shock tears streaming down her cheeks. She won't let them execute him. He is part of her world. She will do anything to save her world. _No…they can't do this! They can't do whatever they want! Allen is no weapon. He's a human! A human! J-just like the others who live their normal lives w-with their family…_

She run down pass the hall to her room and locked herself up. She sulked his face on pillow trying not to make noise as she cried. _No, I won't let you kill him. We…we won't!_

* * *

**Lenalee: How was that?**

**Timcanpy: Not bad. :D**

**Lavi: Allen told me that the story will come to an end soon.**

**Komui: Is that true, Tim~?**

**Timcanpy: Yes.**

**Chorus: WHAAT~!? NO!**

**Timcanpy: sorry but, Face Off only cover at least one-third of the whole story I'm planning. And that only means…there will be more or less two sequels to come~ =^_^=**

**Chorus: Yey! *claps***

**Tyki/Road: Don't forget to review please!**


	15. Chapter 14: Search Failed

**Chapter 14: Search Failed**

"N-no traces were b-been found, Komui. S-sorry."

"It's alright, Miranda. I'm expecting it, though."

Every exorcists that Komui sent in search for Allen Walker has came back and now was in his office discussing whether there would be at least a small hint of his whereabouts but…none. It really pisses him because the Noah might do something unto him that would turn him to something Komui and the rest won't like but at the same time was glad because if he were been found he would probably be executed despite his usefulness and hardships he had done the whole year he'd been with the order. Surely, this betrays Allen's side but they all knew that he can't hate the Vatican for the measurements they had came up to. He'll just take it and move on that easily. He's a martyr after all. **[remember the chapter when he first faced Road together with Lenalee back at the rewinding town? Lenalee told him about him being selfish and that he has friends to fight alongside him. I don't remember what chapter was it though. I just remember the scene. :D]**

All of them remained silent.

All were facing down.

Loneliness were visible on their faces though they didn't realized it.

They thought of HIM. Allen.

They thought of the times when Allen was around. Arguing with Kanda. Eating a bountiful of varieties of main dishes, side dishes, desserts. Hanging around with Tim. Struggling from Usagi's suffocating hug. Talking with them. Smiling.

With them…

Just…

Smiling with them…

His very innocent, warm and welcoming smile…

…

…

…the room filled with emptiness as if nobody was inside…

Silence…until they heard a stomach growled at the same time. They all snapped out when they heard it. They raised their heads and Lenalee dashed out the room to see if he was back but then again…it was just all of their illusions…

She smiled a lonely smile.

Miranda chuckled as she realized that they heard it all. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." They said.

"I thought he was here." Said Chaoji.

"It's an illusion." Kanda snorted. Still with that constipated look on his face. It really irritates him to hear Allen's stomach begging for food. ^_^

* * *

"Still hungry? Gosh! You're such a glutton kid."

"Shut up Mr. sticky-fingered and immoral orphan and tramp."

"…" *vein popped* "This was…the second time you called me that, kid after that incident in the ark."

"Tch."

Allen was at Tyki's room chained up in the bed. His wrists were held up above his head and his ankles were chained at the edges of bed. Allen tried to escape but he failed after his previous attempts. He asked for a poker game but Tyki told him that he will use it to get out of the new ark.

Tyki sighed when he closed the book he was reading and made his way to Allen. "Hey."

Allen lifted his head up to see him. "What?" he snorted.

"Do you remember how you end up in here?"

He shifted his gaze to his left. "Care if I do?"

"…just answer me already, kid. You don't want to rip off your heart, don't you? "

"…"

"Well..?"

"Fine…yes, I don't remember how did I end up here. So, are you going to tell me?"

Tyki sighed. He sat at the edge of the bed before he answer. "Well, I don't know what Road had done to you but…I saved you from the reaper."

"You mean…the apocryphos?"

"Yes."

"Bare this in mind Mr. bug eye…"

"Hey!" he snapped. "how long are you planning to insult me with that weird names?"

"Forever. I guess."

"…"

"Well, bare this in mind, Lord Tyki Mikk…" _ahh…I feel dizzy with those names he gave me._ Tyki though as he sighed once again. "…once I get out of this forsaken place I will kill you all."

"How arrogant of you. You're not cute in that way." He said as he began to stand and paced off the wall.

* * *

"Komui."

"…"

"Komui."

"…" *snore* *snore*

Reever sighed knowing that this wont wake the sister-complex mad scientist so, he leaned forward and whispered to the snoring guy. "Lenalee is pregnant."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!...my cute and innocent Lenalee! WHY!?" he cried and shifted to his murderous looks. He carried two huge drills on his both hands. _where the hell it came from? *sweatdrop*_ "Tell me who did it. And I'll kill that octopus! Wahahahahaha…"

"CALM DOWN! SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!

"oh. Is that so?"

"Yes. Here." He handed him another pile of papers.

"What's this?"

"Report? I think? "

Now Komui felt stupid asking that question. "Ah yes, yes. A report. Thank you."

Reever watched him as he began his work once again. He noticed that Komui was not the Komui they know. Something was off in him no matter how he tried to act normal. "Why don't you try to walk outside and breath some fresh air? I know it has been a long day for you."

"You're right. I'm going to take a break."

* * *

**Timcanpy: (-,!) I'm hungry...i really had a hard time thinking about what would be the next scene but it looks like i made it through now i found a spot on where i should insert the next scene which will probably end the story. *sigh* thank you for the reviews it really made me happy but as of now...i haven't had my dinner yet and i'm so hungry~ *stomach growls* my head is starting to go round and round. i have no energy to continue the next chapter so maybe i'll do it by weekend. i have so much to do with my projects also regarding to my public speaking presentation and my multimedia class and history and so on and so forth. gosh.**

**okay! i will survive all of these though just gimme food. =^_^= jaa! see you! and please do enjoy the remaining chapter(s) to come.**


	16. Chapter 15: Thoughts

**Chapter 15: Thoughts**

"Earl."

"Oh~! Tyki-pon~…so, how was our young lad over there~? did he tried to escape again?"

Tyki was standing right in front of the door facing the Earl who was sitting on his rocking chair not facing him. Phones were scattered everywhere but Tyki didn't mind to step on them because of his ability to chose.

"Earl…" he sighed. "Please stop calling me that. And regarding to your question, yes, indeed he tried to escape again but I caught him."

"I see…so, where is he?"

"I chained him up in my room. I'm tired of looking after him so I chained him so he won't escape again."

The two remained still. None of them spoke after he finished for a few minutes when Tyki remembered something…"Earl?"

"Yes~?"

"That kid don't remember anything before he ended up here. Did Road had something to do with it?"

"…mmm…I doubt that~"

"Eh? What do you me-"

The phone rang before he could finished. "Oh…hello~! Konbanwa!" the Earl answered the phone that was hanged on his right. He covered the mouthpiece. "Tyki-pon~…?"

He sighed. "…right…I'm leaving."

"Goddamn this chain! What was made this up!? I can't activate my innocence! Geez…"

Allen kept on struggling to free himself. He tried to activate his innocence multiple times, bite the chain all over, he jerked his hands only to felt the pain when he did it, he shifted his pace, he stumbled, rocked the bed. He did everything he thought might be helpful until he ran out of strength and found it all fruitless. He sighed.

Timcanpy appeared on the scene from nowhere flying just above him. He flapped his wings as he stared down to his master. "Where have you been, Tim?" Timcanpy then, rested on his head and nuzzled. "Looks like you were tired. What did you do? " Timcanpy didn't answer him instead he fell fast asleep. "Oh."

"That's weird." Marie stated after Komui told them about the report that Reever had gave him. "Guess not. They stop sending Akumas after they took Allen away."

"What should we do then, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked worriedly eyes filled with tears that were about to go out. All of the exorcists including the generals were inside, formulating any kind of plan that would help them retrieve their fellow comrade. It's hard, knowing that they couldn't find him anywhere. Komui was now pretty sure that Allen was in the new ark. Their thoughts began to fill them when Timothy broke the silence.

"WHAAT!?"

Everyone was surprised by his sudden outburst and shifted their gaze from nowhere to him.

"…"

"Oh, sorry foh that." He said rubbing his back head and smiled sheepishly. "I was talkin' tah Divine Possession"

They sighed.

"What did he tell you? Can you share it with us, Timothy? " Gen. Klaud pleaded with that kind of very motherly tone of hers.

"Uhmm…well…he came'up a plan an' tol'me."

"A plan?" said Kanda stepping forward. He seemed to be interested when he heard the word 'plan' and yes, it's quite obvious that he started to care about his comrades and this surprised them a little.

"Yea…here's the plan…"

"Aaaalllleeeennn~!"

Road opened the door and hopped in she stood right in front of Allen who was still chained up. Her hands gapping behind and smiled. "It's dinner time~!"

To her surprised, Allen didn't opposed her unlike the usual times that ever since he was held up as a prisoner by Tyki he really did struggle from her hold. Well, little did she know Allen was tired after that failures of multiple attempts to escaped and was hungry. Very very hungry that he let Road to drag him down the dining hall. Timcanpy was sleeping still above him.

Allen sat and Road was on his right side squeezing his arm. "Stop it, Road. I'm hungry. I just wanna eat."

"Sorry~!"

Timcanpy woke up and saw that his master and the Noah of Dreams were eating. He flew and dive down the mountain of food that was prepared specially for Allen who didn't ate his breakfast and lunch.

"Neh, Allen. When did Tim learned to eat? "

"Aftah fat wah in tah arf."

"Really. Nea made him but I never seen him eating before."

Allen stop chewing when he heard that it was Nea who made Timcanpy. It reminded him the time when the 14th first spoke to him. 'My timcanpy' Nea called Tim as if he was his and indeed, yes. He owned Tim.

"Problem?"

"Nope. I just remembered something."

"Oh."

Right after he cleaned his plate he was drag by Tyki who appeared nowhere back to the room or CELL, mind to put it that way since for Allen it was like a cell. This startled him.

"Stop appearing from nowhere! It's bad for my heart!"

"Calm down, kid. I didn't appeared from nowhere. I came from that wall." He said pointing to the wall across the dim lit room.

"Tyki." Road pouted as she saw him walking away dragging her Allen with Timcanpy behind them. "Make sure you don't beat him so much~!" she shouted enough for him to hear. **(you might wonder why Road isn't that much of sadist but I recall that scene back in the ark incident where Tyki was beating Allen to hell and Road told him that he was beating her Allen so much.) **"Don't worry! If he'll just behave he won't get hurt!"

**Timcanpy: Alright! That's it!**

**Lulubell: Tim, that golden locket I gave to Nea(Allen). What was it? Road didn't tell me.**

**Nea: yeah. And why was the Earl looks like my brother?**

**Allen: Why did I forgot how I ended up to the Noah's side?**

**Tyki: I wonder…**

**Allen: Timcanpy is not around most of the time ever since this story had started. Why is that?**

**Mana: Why did the Earl called me 'Mana D. Campbell'?**

**Nea: Why he killed mother?**

**Allen: Why he didn't killed me back when I was still young. Back when I killed Mana's Akuma? Hey! Mana! What're you doing here!? You're supposed to be dead!**

**Mana: yea, maybe in the story but in real life I'm alive and kicking. (? Real life?)**

**Tyki: Tell us Tim…Why is the apocryphos kept on chasing him? Ah yes, he might be the heart but still…it's not yet decided right?**

**All Characters: WHY? OH, WHY, TIM?**

**Timcanpy: …uhmm…could you list it all down here? *hands them paper and pen***

**Allen: by the way. *grabs the paper and pen* How come you can talk?**

**Timcanpy:…. (-,*)||||**

**A/N: Do you happen to wonder about these things also? Then, no matter what would be your answer…please review and tell me about it…you can also ask me additional question and I'll answer it right away via next chapters~ and by the way…I was planning to end this season by 15****th**** chapter and…as you can see, I'm not done yet so…yes, there's an extension! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16: Door Between Reality &

**Chapter 16: Door Between Reality and Unreal World**

Allen was situated back to the bed chained up once again while Tyki was reading a book on his seat across him. Allen didn't bother to struggle against him when he was put back to chain and this surprised him. The whole room was quiet and this is what Tyki likes but…it's really unusual for Allen not to talk.

"Neh, shounen." He said still sticking his eyes to the open book.

"What?" Allen snorted.

"I was just wondering…you're not moving…"

He didn't bother it at all. He's tired of everything. The first time he tried to escape was almost successful but Sheryl found him and broke his ankle. He controlled Allen's body to move back to the tower despite the pain Allen has to endure because of that attack. Second is when he sneaked out of his room. He tip toe away from his room. He was looking for the exit but was lost and has been wondering around the tower for more than an hour and was found by the twins. The twins used their illusion to alter the sense of his sight. Third was when he was with Road. Road forced him to play tea party. At first he opposed but Road insisted him and told him that it was just a normal tea party and nothing else so he said 'okay, I'll play with you.' But ended up battered and bruises all over his body. He didn't know that it will turn into torture. Fourth was when Tyki guarded him. Tyki fell asleep on the couch and Allen took this opportunity to escape but then again got lost inside the tower and was found by Tyki. And that was how he was chained up.

As Allen recalled all of this, he sighed. "I'm tired. Is all."

"Really. You know…something doesn't sit right. In you."

Allen stared at him in surprised. "What?"

"I mean…your weak compared to the last time we battled each other. What happened to you?"

"I…I don't…know." He trailed off tilting his head down and frowned. "Hey!" he called Tyki's attention when something popped out of his mind. Tyki then shifted his head from the book to the boy. "What is it, shounen?" "That room." He said, as he remembered that every time he attempts to escape he will always passed through that door. That locked door. One time he head over it at leaned his ear to know if someone was locked up inside. He hear someone was murmuring and mumbling something but he couldn't hear the words that came out. "The door was locked…" he continued. "…is there someone inside that was locked up? I mean, for the time being I was here it was the only door that was locked and I heard someone over there."

"…oh…" Tyki trailed off thinking of the best way to answer the boy. "…that door was…"

"Was…? What was it?"

"It's…-"

"It was Earl's private space." Road cut him off saving the conversation.

"Road! Thank goodness you came."

Allen just stared at the two emotionless but deep inside he could feel that they were hiding something to him. If it was really the Earl's private space then why would Tyki find it hard to answer?

_I hope he won't see through that lie. _Tyki prayed to his God face fixed but his heart was beating fast. He's nervous inside but didn't showed it.

"Oh. I thought it was Road's dolls inside." Allen decided to follow the flow and lied to them. "Yes, Allen~! It really wasn't~!" Road run unto him and hug him tightly. Now Allen, why don't you take a nap? Oh, by the way…" she released her hug and put her index finger to her lips. "Where is Tim?" "Now that you mention it…I don't know. He was just following us back here a while ago."

"Hmm…didn't noticed him at all, shounen."

"You didn't!?" he asked unbelievingly. "He was with us since you came and dragged me back here."

"Well, sorry but I didn't."

* * *

"Uhmm…What are we doing again?" Crowley, together with Lenalee were hiding behind the bushes looking for…"We have to find at least one Crowley-kun." She smiled at him. "But…shouldn't we fight them? I mean…what if they-" "No, we should not fight them. And as long as possible, we have to traced them without noticing us." "Right."

On the other hand, Timothy and Gen. Klaud Nyne were under cover pretending to be mother and son and of course, Lau Jimin as Timothy's pet. They were inside a coffee shop sitting by the glass wall where you can see the passengers outside waiting for their order.

"Ne, Gen'ral. Is this the right place?"

"Yes, Timothy. Komui never failed to give us the location so far."

"Bu'there aren't any signs of-"

"Shh…they'll probably here us. We don't know whether they were nearby or not. So, be careful."

" 'kay."

_Flashback._

"_here's the plan…"_

_Everyone listened attentively as Timothy started to give the plan that his innocence came up with. They were in a room where no one knows they were in. they locked the door to make sure no one will come in and fortunately the room was sound proof. They were sitting in around the table as they all leaned forward._

"_First is…we haf'to find an akuma. Make sure they'll not notice us an'then we follow 'em back tah their ark? Ark, right?"_

"_Right. And…That's all?" Komui asked not contented by his plan. "Yes, it's simple yet it's hard tah do. Yah know!"_

"_He's right. We have to at least try it. Let's hope that this'll work." Said Gen. Klaud._

_And with that, they began to formulate a perfect camouflage that would let them hide and blend in the crowd as they look for an akuma. All they have to do now is to find at least one akuma since the Earl had stopped sending them out. Perhaps, there were few out there to level themselves up._

_End of flashback._

"Tch." Kanda on the other spot was with Gen. Tiedoll and Chaoji.

Gen. Tiedoll pretends to be Chaoji's and Kanda's grandfather and the two were his grandsons. But Kanda don't like the idea instead he went on his own and leave the two blending the crowd.

He ended up hiding together with Crowley and Lenalee behind the bushes.

"Kanda-kun, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Gen. Tiedoll."

"Tch. He treats me like his own son! Damn it. I rather be alone on this mission. Uh…maybe hiding with you would be fine."

Crowley and Lenalee sighed.

* * *

Allen fell asleep on Tyki's bed. Tyki got up from his seat and unchained the boy so that he'll be comfortable in his sleep. He put down the chain below and shifted the boy's body into a much comfortable pace and placed the blanket on him. "Have a sweet dream, shounen." He said before he made his way out.

"_Allen."_

_A voice resounded through the pitch black space._

"_Allen."_

_He called again the boy._

"_Allen, hear me."_

_His voice was somewhat like melody in ears._

"_Are you asleep?"_

_He asked worriedly._

"_We have to talk. Allen."_

_But there were no respond from the boy. However, the boy knows and hears him but he couldn't make any noise out of his throat. Something was pulling him back. Or someone._

"_Allen…please…"_

_It was his uncle Nea who calls._

"_Don't listen."_

_Said another unfamiliar voice. Allen wanted to voice out but he couldn't. his eyes were shut down._

"_No! Allen!"_

"_Don't listen. He is the previous 14__th__ Noah who dwells within you. You are his vessel. He is just using you. Like a puppet for his own benefit."_

"_Allen! No, don't listen. He's lying! You know that I want to kill the Earl, right?"_

"_Yes, Allen. He wants to kill the Earl to be the new one. You heard him say this before, right?"_

"_It's not like what you think! You bastard Noah."_

**[this might confused you. Nea is a Noah and now he was referring another Noah that was also dwells within Allen's. To make this clear, every one of the family have Noah inside them. Remember when Skinn Bolic died? Road told her uncle Tyki that the Noah inside them were crying that's why they also cry. And when Skinn was under the transformation process. He said that someone dwells within him. Someone powerful and that made him feel what that someone feels. Hatred. And that someone was the Noah of Wrath. It was their genes that begins to overtake."**

"_N-Nea? No-ah?'_

_Finally, Allen voiced it out. "What are you talking? I don't understand."_

"_Listen Allen. I am your Noah. And Nea previously owned me but now he's already dead and a traitor that must not be reincarnated."_

"_But…"_

"_Allen. Don't listen to him. He'll just ruin you!"_

"_No…am not. Am giving you the power Allen. The Noahs are your real family and not the Order, Allen. They had put you into prison."_

"_It was because of you two. B-but Nea, Nea, uncle is not that b-bad."_

"_Maybe. But I tell you. It was all his act. He will destroy everything."_

"_No, Allen! He's lying! Please…please…I died for Mana!"_

_But before Allen could react…"Time to wake up, my new Master…"_


	18. Chapter 17: It has Started

_**Chapter 17: It has Started**_

_"Time to wake up, my new Master…"_

_Allen woke up and sat himself up. He panted heavily sweat all over his face down to his body as he recalled that what seemed to be like a nightmare where everything was pitch black nothing else except that he could hear voices. He just sat up on bed thinking if it was real or just simply a nightmare then he thought of maybe he could ask the 14__th__._

_He called the 14__th__ on his mind. He asked about what happened to him and the 14__th__ just told him, "It's starting, Allen, I think." "What do you mean?" "You'll know it, everything that bothers you…soon…" "But I can't wait for-…" he trailed off as he came back to reality. When he talked to the 14__th__ he was back at the usual pace. Chained on chair and the 14__th__ was in front of him. He was so confused…he don't know if that Noah was right or the 14__th__ is not really using him. He thought of the things that bothers him. One by one he remembered those memories that the 14__th__ possessed that now dwells within him. Mana's last name was Walker but why did the Earl addressed him in a different name? who was that Mr. Campbell, Mana and the 14__th__'s uncle, that little Nea told who was the new head of the Campbell family? Who were the Campbells? Why did the Earl resembled his adoptive father so much? __What the hell was going on!? __He muttered on his self. He felt like he's going crazy by any minute when a single thought struck his mind. __Wait…who am I really? As far as I know…I don't have any memories before I got into that circus and met Mana._

_He shrugged off that thought on his mind and realized he wasn't chained up. Finally he could move around then he thought of sneaking out and went to the locked room. Well, don't get so surprised because he didn't got lost. The room was just across Tyki's room. Before he move his body out of the room, he stuck his head outside the door and looked for any signs of enemy around. Luckily there isn't one so he slowly went out and run quietly to the locked room._

_Well, it was locked. Allen used to be a thief before when he was with Cross so it was easy for him to unlocked the door. He picked a pin from his pocket and inserted it on the padlock. As he do this slowly he thought of why on the Earth he's doing this! Only God knows what was inside. He thought it may be some kind of Ghost or monsters or whatsoever that will scare his ass out._

_*open*_

_When he finally unlocked the door and opened it, what welcomed him was…_

_"Walker! Why are you here!?" a short old man with eyes surrounded by black circles exclaimed. This made him stiffened and dumbstruck._

_"A-Allen?" said the red-haired in a hoarse voice lying on ground._

_He didn't answer, he's spacing out. __How come they knew my name?... oh wait!- that's right. He's bookman and Lavi. How come I would forget that! They're my friends!"_

_"Allen." Lavi sat himself in a comfortable was leaning his back to what it seemed as wall. "We didn't know y-you're here also. Di…did they hurt y-you?"_

_"I'm fine, Lavi. Why are you here?"_

_"They took us." The bookman said coldly. "So, why are you here? You didn't seemed hurt."_

_"well," he scratched his back as he went further inside the room leaving the door open. "I…I don't know how I end up here. I just woke up on bed with Road beside me."_

_"That Noah!?" Lavi said in surprised._

_"I may seem alright but I've been in hell whenever I tried to escape these past days or weeks."_

_Allen bent down to unchained the bookman and help Lavi to stand. He hunged Lavi on his side. "I don't know what was I doing trying to escape these days even I can use the ark. I wonder why I didn't remember to use it when I tried to escape…"_

_"Because it's starting~ *hearts*" the voice interrupted when he was about to hum the 14__th__'s song. There stood by the door, leaning against the wall and swinging lero up and down._

_It's Earl…_

_"You can't escape, lero~" the pink umbrella sung._

* * *

_God only knows how long they were looking for any signs of akuma but was a failure. They gave up sitting exhaustedly on one of the benches there all heads hanging loosely facing up or not, heads were facing down as they bent._

_"It's fruitless. Damn." Kanda said irritated._

_"Sarrie. I didn't mean tah waste'yar time…" Timothy trailed off sighing._

_"It's alright, Timothy. It's not your fault." General Klaud reaasured him._

_"I guess we should head back." Crowley suggested._

* * *

_"So, you really looked after him…eh?" said Levellier sitting on the couch across Komui's table sippng his coffee. "You know that it's not I good idea. After all the Earl had stop sending out his minions and the Vatican will execute him right after he's found."_

_Everyone just stood in silent._

_Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda, Crowley and everyone else that went out to look for an akuma remained silent._

_"We know." Komui said resting his forehead on his hands. "But…please…we don't want something bad will happen to him he's-"_

_"He's a special tool." Levellier cut him off._

_"He isn't a mere tool!" Lenalee snapped out._

_"Calm down, Lenalee." He said as he placed back the cup on the saucer and put it down the table. He then looked straight to her. "As long as he is a big use in this Holy War I won't let the Vatican knew whenever he's found. I want him to keep his presence out of the Vatican's sight during the war. And after that we win this, I will let the Vatican handle him." And with that he left them._

_Everyone, especially Lenalee except Kanda __**['cause he won't admit it. N-E-V-E-R] **__were solemnly very sorry for their fellow exorcist and comrade and friend._

_"Well, that's far more better than him getting killed during war." Kanda finally spoke and made his way out but before he could finally leave the door…"We'll fix this altogether and we all live."_

_This has enlightened them specially Lenalee. She was glad that Kanda, though he won't admit, has a soft heart. Ever since that Allen came to the Order, Kanda changed a little gradually. He started to care for his comrades unlike before…__**[remember how he treat a finder back when Allen first came?]**_

* * *

_**Timcanpy: YAY!**_

_**Kanda: Tch.**_

_**Adam: Why are you happy, Tim~?**_

_**Timcanpy: Because next chapter will be the last!**_

_***everyone sweatdrop***_

_**Chorus: How can you be that happy!? It's coming to an end and we have to separate after that!**_

_**Timcanpy: Hehe~ *sheepish smile***_

_**Allen: Heyy~…Tim…aren't you sad that we're coming to an end?**_

_**Timcanpy: Not at all!**_

_**Nea/Mana: How cruel. *sigh***_

_***cut***_

_**I think they forgot something important…it hurts that they forgot…*sighs* ANYWAYS~! Please review! Am desperate for review(s) please…please…please…please…pretty please…am begging you with all my heart…please review and tell me what you think of the story, comments..positive or not are all welcome…suggestions? Well please you can suggest anything regarding to this except yaoi and anything that has something to do with romance…I won't do any of it 'cause I sucks when it comes to that point. Once again…REVIEWS PLEEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!**_


	19. Chapter 18: Face Off Part 1

**Chapter 18: Face Off [Part 1: Confrontation]**

**Timcanpy: *cries***

**Kanda: *death glare* What the heck. Where did that water come from?**

**Lavi: His eyes?**

**Chaoji: Eyes? He don't have one!**

**Allen: If he don't, then how can he fly without bumping to something?**

**Lavi: Yeah…Tim is far more better than moyashi-chan when it comes to directions.**

**Allen: Eh? What does it mean!?**

**Timcanpy: *sobs***

**Kanda: Oi! *unsheathed mugen* *ching!* what are you crying for?**

**Timcanpy: *shivered***

**Lenalee: Kanda! Stop it! *pushed Kanda aside* hey, Tim. What's wrong?**

**Timcanpy: Y-you forgot.**

**Allen: Forgot?**

**Lavi: What did we forgot?**

**Timcanpy: Y-you really…for-forgot IT! UWAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Lenalee: Calm down, Tim. Kanda, you do that thing. *glares***

**Kanda: Tch. Whatever. Timcanpy divided the last part into two and those will cover most of the fighting scenes between moyashi and that fatso stupid Noah. ENJOY. *walks out***

* * *

"You can't escape, lero~" the pink umbrella sung.

Allen stunned to see how stupid he was to left the door open. He should have see it coming. Damn! Now what! He cursed to himself. "You are not going anywhere, brother~ *hearts* it's dangerous~! *heart*" "Shut up!"

"Allen." Lavi, who hunged limp on his side called his attention. "Just…drop me." "No, Lavi. I won't leave you alone." "No way…you'll get yourself killed. You…can't fight…while defending m-me…Allen." "I care less." "You really are a martyr." He smirked before he passed out.

"Now, then~? *hearts* shall we~? My dear 14th? *hearts*" the Earl said the last part in a low menacingly dark tone eyes narrowed and his grin widened, much wider than it used to be.

All of the members of Noah's clan came on scene except the Noah of Wrath who died recently during the battle in the old ark. They watched as the Earl opened the new ark's gate beneath them.

"WOAH!" Allen shrieked as he fall together with bookman but before they hit the ground, Allen had managed to open the old ark's gate above them and threw his friend into it. "Booman!" "I know. Just threw him and I'll follow." And with that they parted their ways.

Bookman fell above the unconscious Lavi who was facing the ground while he sat above him comfortably. "D-damn you old panda…" he trailed off panting heavily gasping for air. "Sorry." Bookman stood up and Lavi just turned his body upside down. Now, he was facing above. "Yar goddamn heavy, Jiji- UMF!" a book came from nowhere landed on his face with a heavy impact that made him curve arms spread wide trying to hold on something that never exists. "Get your ass up stupid, we're trailing back to HQ to heal you." "Just…d-do it here…" "I have nothing with me so I can't do anything to ease your pain. Now get up or I'll kick you through the door." "Fine…"

* * *

"Ouch…that hurts!" Allen muttered to himself as he fell down face first. He was about to stand when something, or someone, heavy fell over him pushing himself more over the ground. He pulled out all his strength to make his head out of THAT to breath. He inhaled and exhaled heavily as if he forgot to breath. He tilted his head up to what or who was above him. It's the Earl, unfortunately. His butt sitting over the frail looking body of Allen. He chuckled lightly to himself. "GEROFF YAH STUPID WIERDO!." "Oh~ *hearts* sorry about that~ *hearts*" he apologized sheepishly as he stood with that usual retarded voice of his.

Allen stood himself up dusting off the dirt on his clothes. **[I forgot to say that Allen wasn't wearing his uniform since he woke up with Road on his side. He's wearing back to his usual button up and vest.] **Allen saw the remaining Noahs followed them. "Where are we?" Maitora asked to none particular. "Where is this place Earl?" Road asked.

"Why don't you ask our young ones here~? *hearts*" he replied gesturing to Allen while he, remained dumbstruck and was a little in lost.

"Eh? Me?" he said pointing himself.

"Yes, you~! *hearts* you know this place, don't you~? *hearts*"

He knew the place. He looked around. He don't know the place. But the Earl said he do but why he couldn't remember it? His mind was telling him that this place they were now standing is foreign, something new for him but at the same time something from the inside kept on insisting that he knew very well this place that he had been here for so long. "Why…" he trailed off as he walked away from the Earl to have a good look to his surroundings. "I don't know this place. I've never been here."

"Are…you…su~re~? *hearts*"

"It's starting, right, Millenie?"

"Ohoho~…yes, Road. It has started already."

"What do you mean, my precious daughter~?" Sheryl asked hugging his daughter. "Get off, Daddy!" Road struggled to free herself but her daddy was physically strong to let her.

"Stop you two. Just watch." Tyki walked and sat on the bench and soon the others followed.

The place they were in seemed to be deserted since no one came walking making crowd. The stores were open yet nobody's inside. The place is good but was deserted at the same time. Do I really know this place? Allen asked himself once again making his way to the dried tree.

He gently put his right hand to feel it.

It's rough.

The Millennium Earl and the rest just watched him.

The tree was telling him something only he could understand but couldn't put it in words. What is it? He asked the tree hoping it will answer him but nothing came.

Then it began to snow.

He looked up and held his hand opening his palm. He followed the piece of snow falling down to his open palm. Then suddenly memories came flushing like a wild flood devouring his mind.

"Wha-" he cut off as he held his both hands over his head ripping his hair out of his head as he kneeled down.

The Noahs jaw dropped not knowing why the hell did he reacted like that.

"What are you trying to do!? EARL!" he screamed out of the blue tears streaming down his cheeks and some came out of the way leaving a crystal-like shine on air as he lunged forward activating his innocence to hit the Earl.

Instead of his left arm, he used his right to punched him.

* * *

"Hii! EARL!" Jasdevi screamed at the same time in horror.

"Oh." Was all what Wisely said.

"What happened?" Tyki asked him hoping that he will tell.

"I don't know."

"You can read someone's mind, wisely. How come you don't know?" Road interrupted them and Sheryl leaned to listen to the conversation.

"Well, yes. I can but I respect their privacy. Okay?" he reasoned shrugging his shoulders.

Tyki sighed. "I know he won't admit it."

"I swear! I'm telling the truth!"

"Whatever. I know you know what happened but I won't ask anymore this will ruin the play that the Earl prepared for us to see."

* * *

Now, back to the fighting scene which has started just now.

Allen maintained his composure. His face covered with shadows arms still on that position right after he had punched the Earl on face. While the Earl lying his back on the crater of the wall. "That hurts~! *hearts*" he pouted though we can't see it but Allen knew he was pouting a fake pout behind his grin.

He is crying.

Allen is crying.

"Allen, don't cry. It's the past~! Just let it go~ *hearts*" he recomposed himself. His umbrella had transformed into sword already. "Curse you!" Allen then lunged forward extending his left arm composed of long and pointed talons into his enemy but the Earl dodged it. He jerk to his left.

His five talons buried into the wall and the Earl took this chance to slaughter him.

"Heh." He smirked. "Not too fast, Earl."

"I see…now show me what you've got, young lad~ *hearts*"

Before he could slaughter him, Allen had managed to transform his arm into his exorcising sword and blocked the attack.

They both jerked back and recomposed themselves to prepare for another attack.

* * *

"Cool." The Noah of Corrosion said in amusement. "Didn't know he's that good."

"Don't underestimate my Allen, Fiidora." Road pouted.

"I know. Our youngest is pretty strong to be weak against him."

"But he will never win against the Earl." Lulubell interrupted them.

* * *

Allen was sent flying across the watching Noahs when the Earl shoot a beam of dark matter on him. He dashed down. He bent, using his right foot to slow himself and used crown clown to shield him against the attack. Crown clown covered him with its white feathery cloak mask hovering his face. When the dark matter cleared off he dashed forward and slaughter his enemy. The Earl jerk to his left to avoid his attack but his fancy clothes was cut across his chest revealing his gray chest that humans don't have. His chest is just a plain gray in color. Well, his fatso body is not real because he was actually inside that fake round belly.

"Ohhh~ that was close! Phew. Don't be harsh~ *hearts*."

Allen just glared at him still tears flowing out of his eyes like an open faucet. "Still crying~?" he tilted his head down shadow covering his face. He tightened his grip on his sword when he felt someone hugged him. "Shhh…Calm down…" "Stupid! What are you really trying to do?" he asked between sobs letting the Earl to hug him more tight. He don't know why he let himself to be hug by his worst enemy. Perhaps it's because memories still came flushing freely over that he can't think clearly as if fog was on his way of sight. "Why…"he asked as they sat down still letting the Earl hug him. It's not a simple hug. He can feel warm from it. He feel comfortable but he thought he should not be because he's an enemy but the feeling was there. LOVE. He can feel that the Earl loves him.

"Why…you didn't kill me back then?"

Once again he asked still feeling that pain from his past. Yes, the place was where he first met Mana. Where he first talked to him. Where his dog Allen buried. That tree he had touched was the tree where Mana hanged himself on the noose saying 'so sad, I could die.' He don't know why he is still feeling that pain. That very same pain that put him into great shock and trauma before when he destroyed Mana's akuma. He knew that whenever he's talking about his father he will feel the pain of losing someone but the pain he was feeling right now was different. It felt like he was back to the time when he lost his father using his own hands oblivious of the truth behind.

He began to cry more.

"W-why?"

He cried begging for an answer.

"Because…Allen, I LOVE YOU."

* * *

**Nea: There, the chapter ends. *looks at me* Tim? Why are you…**

**Timcanpy: UWAAAAHHHHH! *depress***

**Nea: What happened? What did you do to my Timcanpy!?**

**Lavi: C-calm down…we-we don't know either…**

**Lenalee: He said that we forgot.**

**Allen: It's true uncle, he said we forgot something-**

**Timcanpy: IMPORTANT! Huhuhu…I already told you.**

**Nea: Forgot?**

**Timcanpy: not you too. *cries***

**Kanda: Last chapter you were smiling sheepishly and was happy that we'll come to an end.**

**Johnny: Yeah, *sniff* and we are so sad that you don't seem to miss us when we parted our ways after this.**

**Komui: *sighs* how dare you guys to forgot that VERY IMPORTANT THING for us.**

**Chorus: What do you mean!?**

**Komui: Well~! See you next chapter! The very last chapter. It's the second part of the story's finale and tomorrow Timcanpy will update it~! So stay tuned until the very last~!**

**Chorus: Hey! ANSWER US!**

**Komui: Komurin! Shoot!**

***cut***

**Wisely: wow! It feels good to be here! It's my first time! REVIEWS PLEASE! (^o^/) *flowers***


	20. Chapter 19: Face Off Part 2

**Chapter 19: Face Off [Part 2: Disappearance]**

**Timcanpy: *faints***

**Nea: *poke* *poke***

**Allen: He pulled it out.**

**Lavi: What did she pulled out?**

**Allen: Everything all at once. That thing he pulled out form her restricted area of imaginations.**

**Lavi: Oh.**

**Timcanpy: you for…got… *mumble***

**Lenalee: What did we forgot?**

**Nea: Dunno.**

**Kanda: Tch. Just leave it!**

* * *

"Because…Allen, I LOVE YOU."

The Millennium Earl said it pulling himself from hug and stared at the young boy still hands on Allen's shoulders.

_Allen, I love you._

These words kept on repeating in his mind making his sanity to escape. Those words were the last thing he heard from his father **[I don't feel like using the 'foster father' term 'cause it feels like they weren't related at all.]**

His eyes widened in both shock and surprise when he heard these sputtered by the ones whom he made contract with.

He jerked back shaking leaving his enemy stunned by his sudden reaction. His eyes were swollen from crying. He stood up shaking as he looked down at the figure before him. He want to say something to clear things but words won't come out. He seek for those words but nothing. The Earl stood. He was about to put his left hand on his shoulder when Allen lifted his right arm fist clenched swaying it from left to right sending his enemy flying across the scene. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" he shout at the flying Earl before he hit his back on the wall leaving a crater as he slowly fell. Allen was in rage. He want to destroy everything that surrounded him. His angry.

The Noahs stunned and recomposed themselves as they watch the white-haired boy cursing words. They say nothing about it. They want to join but the Earl told them to watch and observe. They don't know why the Earl was doing this. Why he wanted to fight Allen. Why the heck they were not allowed to join. **[I don't know either even it was me who made them fight like that. I just found myself making this. Hehe.]**

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Allen shout at his enemy watching him recomposed himself.

"Don't you feel it~? *hearts* well, actually, at first I don't know why I didn't kill you back then. I thought it was because you're the 14th~. But it's not. I love you because you are Allen and not anyone else~. *hearts*"

"JUST DIE! EARL!" he lunged forward. He swayed his sword left to right hoping he hit his aim but the fatso dodged it. The Earl made his move. He was jumping up high backwards pointing his sword to Allen and shoot a dark venomous beam. Allen was caught off guard and found himself hit by that black matter sending him flying away from the spot he was in. His body felt the thrusting pain showered all over his frame as he cough blood.

He landed on the ground now covered by snow. He loosen his grip on sword and placed his only hand against his chest. He was directly hit to his chest. He cough more blood and winced in pain. "What the…how-" *cough* *cough*

He has three broken ribs. Two in right and one in left.

Another attack was released by the Earl.

He came on Allen's view jumping down aiming to thrust his sword in his prey's stomach. Allen rolled himself to avoid that attack and balanced himself to stand. His knees were still shaking from that previous attack so he used his sword to help him still.

"Would you like me to bring Mana back~? *hearts*" he offered Allen as he tilted his head up and turned to his right to face him.

Allen felt enraged swallowed him letting anger to fully control him. Without any hesitations he fought back slashing his enemy forward but were all fruitless for the Earl had dodged it all. Tears streaming down his cheek as he continued to lunged forward praying he would at least hit the weirdo.

"Ohoho~! *hearts* Calm down~. Didn't Cross told you not to fight with me when you're that mad~? *hearts*"

He didn't listened, or he didn't actually heard anything except the fact that his anger had overtook him.

He was tired of slashing so he put back the sword connected to his shoulder replaced by a charcoal black arm with five pointed talons.

"Edge End!"

It missed the Earl.

"Crown Belt!"

Once again it missed and the Earl disappeared right in front of his eyes.

"Wha-"

He was cut off when the Earl appeared on his back tackling him at the back of his neck sending him back hitting the ground face first. He almost lost his consciousness when he regained his composure.

He pushed himself up then he felt something hard and heavy hit his side again sending him flying across through building after building. The Earl soon followed his traces that he left.

Allen, now lying on his butt, felt his run out of strength to fight. He wondered why but used his crown belt to wrap him and let the innocence guide his movement.

He saw the Earl jumping roof to roof.

He then released his exorcising sword white feathery cloak covered the part where his left arm used to be a hood on is back with its mask resting on it.

His tears had dried up already and anger replaced it.

He gritted his teeth eyes narrowing straight as he jump and lunged forward.

Their swords collided making a sound of metal flickering. He can now follow and read the Earl's movement. When the Earl attack, he can easily dodge or blocked it with his sword producing another sound of flicking metal. But still, he couldn't make it through. Still, he couldn't at least scratched his enemy but this never let him to lose his temper but rather made him angrier and angrier craving for a puddle of blood that would come out of the body of his enemy.

But of course, it never came.

They both landed on the roofs facing each other. They panted as they felt the exhaustion from what it seemed dancing on air forever. Soon, without any verbal words they both lunged forward swords aiming at each other.

"Timcanpy!?" Allen noticed from the corner of his eye a pair of golden wings. Timcanpy appeared from nowhere now flying along his side.

Just an inch away, sword to sword, a spot of white light came on sight between their swords chasing away the colors until everything went white.

"Stupid apprentice." A masculine voice muttered to himself.

* * *

"SUP!"

Reever came rushing slamming the door open revealing the sleeping Komui. "KOMUI! WAKE UP!" he repeated countless times rocking the body before he shouted on his ear… "LENALEE IS PREGNANT!"

"BRING ME THAT OCTOPUS!" he screamed in such a terrifying voice as he stand up his arms slammed the table making it shake and the towers of papers collapse.

"CALM DOWN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Reever pulled him out of the room and run. They stopped at where the ark's gate was settled.

Stunned.

Jaws dropped.

Shocked.

Scientist, finders, and exorcists came watching in horror.

"What on hell is happening?" is all what Komui had said when they saw the current state of the gate. It was dull in color. Then it sent off shock wave below enough to shaken the whole area. Bak Chang called and report the same thing to Komui. The priests from different churches where the gates were also settled open called reporting the same thing. What was happening, they don't know.

They watched as the gate slowly cracked and shattered into small pieces dispersing into dust and mixed up with air.

"Allen." They all muttered to themselves hoping that nothing bad had happen to their friend. Lenalee began to cry and Komui pull him into a comforting hug.

* * *

**Chorus: Goodbye, Tim.**

**Timcanpy: hey, where are you going?**

**Miranda: There's no reason for us to stay, Tim.**

**Crowley: the story is done.**

**Allen: Where leaving, Tim.**

**Nea: I'm sorry. Farewell.**

**Mana: Goodbye.**

**Adam: See you around~*hearts***

***door close***

**Timcanpy: Wait!**

**Komui: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So disappointing that they forgot.**

**Timcanpy: Do you…**

**Komui: Yes, I know. They forgot that there would be sequels to come and we still need them for that.**

**Timcanpy: Now they're gone already. I have to chased them again one by one. It will sure took my great time. *sigh***

***cut***

**Road: Hi! *waves* it's the end of the story but there will be more to come!**

**Tyki: Yes, and there will be some revelations that are still bugging us. So-**

**Wisely: STOP! I'll do it! I'll do it!**

**Tyki: Fine.**

**Wisely: Please review and tell us what bothers you regarding the secrets that the story had. Like the locket…why Adam and Mana resembled each other…and anything! So that Timcanpy can work on it and answer it via the upcoming sequels. Já ne!**


	21. AA

**Acknowledgement/ Anouncement**

***Acknowledgement**

**Greetings, my fellow readers! I would like to extend my warmest gratitude to you for reading, hitting the favourite and follow button, and for reviewing the story I made just for you to enjoy. Truth is, I made this right after the last chapter of DGM's manga published last year giving you of what I thought would probably happen next. But this won't change the facts behind what Katsura Hoshino-sensei had planned because this is just a mere fanfic and how I view DGM would be. Thank me not for bringing you the story but the creator, Katsuro Hoshino, who made it and brought us one of the greatest animes/mangas that had ever released. Without her this story wouldn't exist and I won't be here.**

Dana 7/4/13 . chapter 20

I miss checking up on this for 2 days, and I see 2 new chapters! This makes me so happy; YOUR WRITING makes me so happy. 3 Thank you for the update.

_no problem! I'm glad that you like it!_

Fountainofroses 7/4/13 . chapter 20

YOU Forgot MANA. I think. Your making the earl to be mana. Interesting.

_does it look like I'm making him Mana? Hoho I didn't expect it will look like it but it only proves that the story is unpredictable, I guess? Because I'm not making him to be Mana because he's dead already thus, I'm making him someone Allen will- opps. That's it. It's a surprise!_

lunaticfangirl 7/3/13 . chapter 19

is it really ending? awww... IS THERE A SEQUEL PERHAPS?

_Oh, yes! Yes! There's a sequel!_

Fountainofroses 7/3/13 . chapter 19

Hehehe calm down reviewholic. This story is great but I hope the next chapter is longer and has a quickier update 'cause I won't be having any Internet after the 10th July so I would have to check at macdonalds wifi service. So do please update really soon thanks

_hehe…don't worry. I'm already done with this._

Ennael 7/3/13 . chapter 19

toujours aussi bien j'attends la suite avec impatience! par contre je suis déçus que ce soit le dernier chapitre! je vais devoirs trouver une autres fanfic à lire...snif! good luck!

_Don't be sad. There's a sequel! Thanks for the review._

shaythevamp 7/3/13 . chapter 19

If I could give you. a million reviews I could but, alas I cannot. I'm surprised people haven't found this wonderful. story yet. because when I started reading it I got hooked. I can't wait for another update so, please continue on with this story! Now I'm going to ho hit the follow and favorite button if ya don't mind. :)

_woah there! you made me so happy that I jumped around like crazy almost tripping! Thank you!_

Ennael 6/29/13 . chapter 18

trop bien! j'ai hatte que tu mette la suite! good luck!

_Thank you so much!_

Rinny-Senpai 32 6/23/13 . chapter 15

I really do like this story! Sure the chapters may be short, but I just al;skdjfhgdsa love this story! Great Job, and I will look forward to sequels :3

_Yes! Sequels will be soon enough. Thank you!_

AnimeAWSOME 6/20/13 . chapter 13

Oh my god! I love the story and I'm looking forward to more of the story :)

_hehe…glad that you like it!_

Fountainofroses 6/19/13 . chapter 12

Ojay I did review this but it didn't take

This story is great and do please continue it

_Yes, I will! Thanks!_

Fountainofroses 6/17/13 . chapter 12

Ohh please update soon this story is great

_Am done~!_

AniFan xoxo 6/14/13 . chapter 7

This is good, keep updating please!

_thank you for your review~!_

***Announcement**

**Come and rejoice for the success of DGM's fanfic, Face Off!**

**Face Off completed and ended but frown not for the story is just a portion of the whole. Yes, it is 'cause I made the whole story as trilogy which means there will be two more to come~!**

**So stay tuned and check out for the sequels.**

**#Timcanpy's pen**


End file.
